


【2019Joker】嘉年华

by Echolis



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, 年龄操作
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echolis/pseuds/Echolis
Summary: 没看过任何蝙蝠侠电影，只是想写一个关于叫布鲁斯的男人和叫亚瑟的男人之间的爱情故事。私设布k鲁斯童年母亲被杀，父亲仍活着。电影出现时布鲁斯已经27岁了。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	【2019Joker】嘉年华

**Author's Note:**

> 没看过任何蝙蝠侠电影，只是想写一个关于叫布鲁斯的男人和叫亚瑟的男人之间的爱情故事。
> 
> 私设布k鲁斯童年母亲被杀，父亲仍活着。电影出现时布鲁斯已经27岁了。

第一章

当布鲁斯的车辆从时代广场驶过时，他抬头瞥了一眼外面的街道。天空阴沉沉的压在高楼中，行人看上去都灰扑扑的，形色匆匆。道路上摆满了一堆一堆的黑色垃圾袋，连带着地面都黏糊糊的。又是一天典型的高谭市, 布鲁斯在心里略带讽刺的想。正意兴阑珊地要低下头继续看文件，突然眼角出现了一抹亮色，道路旁有一只色彩鲜艳的小丑，正在快乐的跳着舞蹈。小丑挥舞着一个明黄色的牌子，身躯随着欢快的钢琴肆意的舞动，跟随音乐节奏露出夸张的表情，时不时的把牌子举高。布鲁斯无法挪开眼睛，小丑的笑容似乎有一种魔力，点亮了这条压抑的街道。

布鲁斯让司机停在路边，他想多看一会儿这只可爱的小丑。看着小丑卖力而生动的舞蹈，他的嘴角也不自觉地带上了笑容。司机在后视镜看到了老板的微笑，虽然脸上任然保持专业的表情，但内心震惊地想：“老天，上一次老板微笑是什么时候？”

一群青少年突然出现在街道上，他们开始围着小丑起哄，其中一人抬手打掉了小丑的牌子，然后抢了牌子跑了。小丑猝不及防，尖叫了一声忙去追。布鲁斯看到这一切暗暗地皱了皱眉，让司机追上去，同时自己一直注视着小丑手脚乱舞的背影，心里的一部分仍然抱歉但止不住地因为小丑的跑步姿势而感到好笑。

但车却无法始终紧跟着小丑，前方的出租车阻止了他们继续向前。这只是高谭的又一天，布鲁斯对自己说，这种小鬼的恶作剧还不需要蝙蝠侠出场，而白天的布鲁斯韦恩应该去的地方是公司，而不是追着一个小丑乱跑。但看着小丑渐渐消失在街角的背影，他却感到一阵莫名的焦躁。看着小丑在街角转弯滑倒差点摔跤，终于忍不住对司机说：“在这里等我，我去看看。”然后追出去了。

司机眼睁睁的看着自己不苟言笑的老板，在一个高谭阴沉沉的早晨，跳出车子去追一个小丑，一时无法消化到底发生了什么。

布鲁斯快步跑过街角，但小丑已经不见踪影。布鲁斯一个个巷子找过去，终于在一个充满垃圾的箱子里找到了他。他终于无法对眼前看到的一切再感到好笑了。

眼前的巷子臭气熏天，隐隐地能听到马路上的车马嘈杂，在巷子里却已毫无人影。只有一只孤独的小丑痛苦地躺在路中央，一只手捂着肚子，一只手还在尝试去够散落在旁边的牌子，但最终还是放弃了。布鲁斯走到他身边，蹲下来一手轻轻的扶住小丑的肩膀问：你还好吗？ 小丑只是喘着粗气，没有回答。布鲁斯尝试把小丑翻过身来，一手按到了小丑的肚子，小丑胸前的花突然喷出了一股亮粉，喷了他一脸一身。布鲁斯无声的笑了，想着，自己这样可能是要下地狱的。他叫来了司机，把小丑轻轻的抱到了车上，小丑轻的就像一只猫。司机看着后座的老板和小丑，心中有无数疑问，但仍然专业的问：

“老板，去公司吗？”

“不，回家。”

第二章

亚瑟在一张柔软的床上醒来，床上还有淡淡的薄荷香味。他正躺在一个陌生的卧室，室内高雅的装饰明显预示着主人的收入不菲。他尝试支撑自己坐起来，却感到全身都疼，才注意到身上穿着一件绝对不可能是自己的高档的睡衣，并且闻到了一丝淡淡的药味。自己的小丑假发在床头柜上，小丑服装则整齐地放在房间的一角。亚瑟努力地回想之前发生了什么，牌子被抢，追到后巷后只记得面前一阵剧痛，接着就是被包围，数不清的拳脚和辱骂，回想起来就手脚发冷。

但自己为什么会在这？亚瑟无奈的想，难道又是一个自己编织出的幻觉吗？现实中的自己也许还躺在后巷阴冷的地上，和老鼠为伴呢。亚瑟颓然地倒回床上，任由身体舒服地沉入柔软的床上，眼睛直直的盯着宽阔的天花板，如果现实是如此狼狈的话，不如就在幻觉中呆久一点吧。抬手摸了摸脸，脸上还画着小丑妆。这真是一个奇怪的幻觉，亚瑟想。

一阵敲门声打破了亚瑟的思绪，一个年轻的女孩走了进来，看见他醒了高兴的说：“你醒啦！太好了，感觉怎么样？”  
“。。。嗨？我感觉还不错。。为什么我会在这儿？”  
“具体情况我也不清楚，是我家主人带你回来的。我得马上去告诉他你醒了，他可是问了好多遍呢！你有问题可以自己去问他！”女孩说完就一阵风似的走了。

亚瑟呆呆地看着女孩出的房门，过了一小会儿，一个年轻男人走了进来。这是一个英俊的男人，身材高大匀称，一头黑发整齐的梳在脑后，只有些许的碎发留在光洁的额头。白皙的脸上有一双如墨水一样深沉的眼睛，仿佛什么事都无法激起他的一点点波澜。但这双眼睛看到了床上的亚瑟后，却有了些许闪动。

年轻男人走向亚瑟，坐在床边，静静地等待着亚瑟的提问。

“嗯。。”亚瑟听到自己的声音有点沙哑，“这是你家？我怎么会在这？”

原来他的声音是这样的，布鲁斯想，很适合他。沙沙软软的。并且他有一双绿色的眼睛。

“我看到你躺在后巷，认为你可能需要帮助，就把你带回来了，希望你不要介意。”  
布鲁斯说话时神色坦荡而真诚，脸上虽然没什么表情，语气却很温柔。他并没有说谎，只是悄悄地隐去了他在街上就一直注视着小丑，并一路跟随着他的事实。

亚瑟眨了眨眼，仿佛在思考发生的一切，然后开口说：“。。谢谢，您真是好人，我。。我是亚瑟”说着同时把自己支撑起来，向布鲁斯伸出了手，并露出询问的眼神。

布鲁斯回握住了他的手，说：“你可以叫我布鲁斯”。

亚瑟点了点头，愣愣地看着布鲁斯，保持握手的状态低声的重复了一遍布鲁斯的名字，然后像是突然醒了过来似的抽回了手，开始尝试着从床上起来，又像是对布鲁斯说，又像是对自己说的小声咕哝到：“我得回去了。。牌子。。得和老板说。。”

布鲁斯看着亚瑟站起来准备走出去，又意识到自己还穿着不属于自己的睡衣，想换回自己的衣服却又不好意思让布鲁斯出去，一时之间手足无措的样子觉得很好玩。这个小丑很瘦，在他的睡衣下显得像是一个小孩，虽然从眼角的纹路中能看得出来他年龄一定比他大，很多。但他有一双清澈的眼睛，正在小丑妆下慌乱的转动，时不时地扫过自己。

布鲁斯必须要承认，这个小丑对他有着莫名的吸引力。他并不理解这种感觉是怎么产生的，他明显和过去他一贯所喜欢的类型不同，太不同了。但这不重要，他非常熟悉要怎么做去获得自己想要的，他过去的无数女伴可以证明这一点。他有自信，可以给这只小丑他想要的东西。

他走了过去，一手温柔但有力的放在了小丑的肩膀上，小丑带点疑惑的抬头看向他。布鲁斯露出了一个礼貌的笑容，低声说：“嘿，我对发生的一切很抱歉，那个牌子已经坏了。但我可以买一个新的，我可以买很多东西。只要你愿意。。让我帮助你。”说完手指暗示性得在小丑身上摩挲，低垂了下眼睑，又抬眼看小丑。

小丑瞪大眼睛看着布鲁斯，愣住了，然后突然扭头轻笑了出声，接着弯下腰去爆发出了一阵大笑。布鲁斯有点疑惑的看着小丑想，好吧没错我是一个对大龄小丑有怪易性癖的该死的有钱人，但这有那么好笑吗？

小丑继续狂笑，时不时地像是被自己的笑声噎到。尝试对布鲁斯说了几个字但又被笑声打断。他在笑，但笑声却听上去同时让他很痛苦，而小丑很痛苦这认知莫名的让布鲁斯的感到难受。布鲁斯看着小丑一边笑一边走向他的小丑服，从里面掏出了一张卡片递给了他，同时一只手尝试捂住自己的嘴，不让自己发笑。布鲁斯接过卡片，上面写道：“请原谅我的笑声，这是一种疾病，请翻面。”布鲁斯翻过了卡片，上面写道：“我的病使我放声大笑，我无法控制，这不代表我的心情。这种情况会发生在有大脑或神经特定损伤的人身上，谢谢理解，麻烦归还这张卡。”

布鲁斯想，我也许真的会下地狱的。小丑弯腰坐在沙发上，笑声渐渐停止了，只剩一些偶尔的抽噎。布鲁斯默默地走过去给他倒了一杯水，放在小丑身旁。他想抚摸小丑的背让他好受一些，但最终没有这么做。

小丑终于平静下来，在短暂的停顿了一下后缓慢地用比原先更沙哑的声音轻轻地说：“谢谢。。但不，我不需要。我要换衣服了，可以麻烦你在外面等吗？”

布鲁斯坐在外面的客厅沙发上，看着小丑从房间里走了出来，仿佛不太愿意直视自己，朝他的方向点了点头算是道别，一瘸一拐的朝门口走去。布鲁斯走上前，小丑带着戒备看向他，布鲁斯不得不退后两步来表示自己并无恶意，只是递给了他一张名片。小丑低头看了看名片，又抬眼看他，嘴角带着一点点嘲笑，没有接。布鲁斯也不放下手，就这么僵持着，最终还是小丑投降了，耸了耸肩接下了这张名片，还附送了一小段夸张的舞蹈，来表示出他的‘雀跃’。

布鲁斯笑了。

第三章

夜色渐渐笼罩了高谭市。亚瑟走上那条他每天都要经过的长长的阶梯，一步，一步，一步，一步。快要交下个月的房租了，POJO俱乐部的老板还没有答应给他演出的机会，这次的事情还不知道要怎么和老板解释，他的药快用完了。亚瑟想着一件件事，看着眼前潮湿阴暗的街道，回想起那个叫布鲁斯的年轻人的公寓，明亮干净，和这里仿佛是两个世界。亚瑟低头点了一支烟，深深地吸了一口，拿出了那人名片在手里把玩，不是很确定自己是否该扔掉它。年轻男人那双黑色的眼睛在他脑海里闪过，他最终还是把名片塞回了包里。

当兰道尔语气暧昧的对他说“可以用别的方式来回报他”时，亚瑟不由得发笑。然后他就被叫到老板办公室里，听他任意的污蔑自己偷了牌子，要扣他本来就少得可怜的工资，说自己是怪胎。昨天被群殴的身体还隐隐作痛，老板还在滔滔不绝的控诉他的罪行，而他只能却只能看见老板的嘴张张合合，耳膜里只有自己沸腾的心跳声。

操。亚瑟疯狂的踢着垃圾桶，直到浑身脱力摔落在垃圾堆里。操。他想。

他抱着膝盖坐在巷子良久，看着远方不知道多少辆火车驶过，胸口很热，四肢很冷。把头轻轻地靠在膝盖上，模糊的想着上一次和人拥抱是什么时候。他又想起了年轻男人的黑色眼睛，和兰道尔露骨的眼神。

亚瑟给自己点了支烟，想起母亲在冬天需要暖气，而自己的工资现在已经不够付下个月的房租了。他拖着脚步回到家，给母亲洗澡时，因为没有暖气，他不得不烧好一壶一壶的热水放在浴缸里，再让母亲坐进去。母亲又说起了给汤姆斯韦恩的信，她说汤姆斯如果看到她现在这样的生活，一定会很难受的。他骗她说自己的马上就可以去大俱乐部表演了，但很明显她并不相信。

母亲睡下后，他再一次给POJO俱乐部的老板打电话，在电话中他低声恳求老板给他一次演出机会，被粗鲁的拒绝后，再也抑制不住地大笑出声。他一边笑一边翻出了布鲁斯的名片，想着，Why not？Why not？

第四章

布鲁斯看到来电显示是一个陌生的号码时，内心产生了一种隐秘的期待。而当他接起电话听到对方的第一声时，他知道他的期待成真了。电话那头的声音听上去充满了疲惫，用和男人年龄不符合的天真语气笨拙的问布鲁斯是否还愿意帮助他，布鲁斯说当然。电话那头的人听后缓缓地说“哦。。”，然后就不知道该说什么的沉默了。

布鲁斯突然产生了很想见电话那头的人一面的冲动，还没意识回来，话已冲出口：“你今晚可以过来吗？我可以派人去接你。”说刚说完就暗暗咬舌，这听上去真像一个急色的蠢货。亚瑟听到后下意识的扭头看了眼母亲的房间，房间里没有任何动静，然后他回过头压低了声音说：“可以，我。。我需要画小丑妆吗？”布鲁斯立刻说：“不！当然不用，我只是。。。老天，你家在哪儿？”

亚瑟给自己洗了个澡，努力地把自己收拾的干净点，下楼时看见一辆黑色豪华轿车已经在楼下等他了。他不由得抬了抬眉来表示对有钱人的佩服。坐进车后，司机表现出了高度的专业，礼貌的问好后就再也不发一言，甚至全程都没有转头看亚瑟一眼。

当布鲁斯看见门口的亚瑟时，亚瑟正站在司机后，神情有些恍惚，身体姿态却意外地坦然。这是布鲁斯第一次看到小丑的没化妆的脸，而他绝望的发现，小丑，或者现在该说是亚瑟的脸，依然毫无理由的对他充满了吸引力。

亚瑟走进了布鲁斯的公寓，和上次他来的时候一样，巨大的空间里放着高雅而低调的家具，温暖明亮。他看到布鲁斯客厅的电视正在放莫瑞·富兰克林现场秀的重播，露出了进来后的第一个笑容，扭头问布鲁斯：“你也喜欢莫瑞·富兰克林现场秀吗？”

布鲁斯其实并不喜欢，他只是随便在客厅放了点什么，好让等待的时间过得快一点，虽然他自己绝不会承认这一点。实际上刚刚看了的几十分钟里，他觉得莫瑞就是一个十足十的自大蠢货，但在看到亚瑟眼睛里光芒后，他还是点了点头。

亚瑟认同地点了点头，看上去仿佛更开心了一点，眼睛转回电视说：“他是最棒的。你知道吗，其实我也是一个喜剧演员。”  
“哦？你有在哪儿演出过吗？”  
亚瑟回头看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯注意到了亚瑟的习惯，和人说话时喜欢看着对方的眼睛。他说：“现在还没有，我还在研究我的笑话呢。。但我妈妈说，我是带着目的来到这个世界上的，目的是为了给世界带来快乐。”  
说完后有点不好意思的低头跺了跺脚，又带点期待地抬眼看向布鲁斯。不知道为什么，在这个公寓里亚瑟感到很放松。

布鲁斯的胸口涌出一股暖流，但他分不清是因为亚瑟的话，还是亚瑟本身造成的。他走上前轻轻的搂住了亚瑟，亚瑟瑟缩了一下，没有躲开，温顺地让他抱着。布鲁斯在亚瑟耳边轻声说：“我相信你会的，你会比做的比莫瑞更好。”亚瑟在布鲁斯怀里咯咯地笑了。布鲁斯把头埋在亚瑟颈旁深深吸了一口气，闻到了廉价洗发水的味道，但他并不讨厌。抬头，看到亚瑟也正仰头望着他，眼里还带着笑意。布鲁斯说：“你知道。。我并不是。。我不是。。”亚瑟笑着打断说：“喜欢小丑的变态？Hmm。。”说完故意做出低头思考状，布鲁斯也被逗笑了，半强迫地抬起亚瑟的下巴，抚摸着亚瑟略显干燥的嘴唇说：“我无法解释。。但我知道你很特别。希望我在你眼里不是一个完全的变态。。因为我不是。”亚瑟看着他眨了眨眼。短暂的停顿后，布鲁斯用更低的声音问：“我可以吻你吗？”

亚瑟惊讶的扬了扬眉，笑了。他想开个玩笑说：“嘿，你是老板，你说了算！”但布鲁斯眼神里的认真让他不想在此刻讲笑话，于是他只是点了点头。

布鲁斯依然怀抱着亚瑟，慢慢俯下身去浅浅地吻着他，偶尔轻啄他的嘴唇，细细地在亚瑟唇上品味着，并没有过多地深入。反而是亚瑟，他已经太久没有和人亲密接触过了，这个吻就像是一颗炸弹，在他脑海里迸发出了绚烂的烟花。他不由自主的发出了一小声呻吟，笨拙地回吻着布鲁斯，手也不自觉地回抱着对方，把他楼的更紧了一点。收到了鼓励的布鲁斯一边继续更用力地吻他，一边搂着亚瑟往卧室带，还没等亚瑟回过神来，人就仰跌在了床上，而布鲁斯牢牢地压在他上方。

布鲁斯看着自己身下因为一个吻就气息不匀的亚瑟，只是喘着气眼神迷离地看着他。布鲁斯再也控制不住地再次吻住了身下人，这次不再是蜻蜓点水，而是肆意地侵入他嘴中，让俩人的气息融合在一起。亚瑟的舌头无力地推拒着，但不一会儿就被布鲁斯带着一起起舞，并在着口舌交缠中感受到身体内部产生的隐秘快感。

布鲁斯把亚瑟的双手压在他身旁两侧，再一次地重重地吮吸了身下人的唇后，才暂时放过了对方，唇舌分离时还牵出了一丝银丝。布鲁斯感受到亚瑟已经硬了，他自己同样硬了的下身去挤压对方的，得到了对方一阵失声呻吟。他问道：“我的吻技怎么样？”亚瑟躺在床上，还未完全干的头发凌乱地散落在洁白的床上，喘着气回道：“。。。一般。”布鲁斯笑了，他起身把自己的衬衫脱了，露出了白皙精壮的身体，又俯身帮亚瑟的脱了他的红色毛衣，然后愣住了。

亚瑟的瘦弱的身体就这么赤裸裸地展现在他面前，肋骨根根清晰可见，肩膀处的骨头更是畸形的暴突出来，惨白的皮肤上充满了触目惊心的淤痕。亚瑟感受到布鲁斯的停顿，有点不自在的扭了扭，想躲却无处可躲，突然开始毫无预兆的大笑。

老天，不，不要是现在。亚瑟努力地捂住自己的嘴，但无济于事。他不想因为自己的毛病把布鲁斯吓跑。好在布鲁斯并没有离开，或者作出任何厌恶的表情。他只是把亚瑟搂在怀里，用自己的躯体去温暖亚瑟的身体，一遍又一遍抚摸着他的背，直到笑声停止。

布鲁斯之前的热情已经彻底地冷却下来了，在看到亚瑟濒临崩溃的身躯后。他并不觉得那丑陋，不，不是。只是突然意识到了是什么让这个男人今晚出现在他床上，他一定度过了很糟的一天，和之前的很糟的无数天。而自己，也许也只是他糟糕一天中属于糟糕的那个部分。

亚瑟的眼睛因为大笑而充满了泪水，他抬头看向布鲁斯，对方正神情复杂地看着自己，亚瑟忙着开口说：“我很抱歉。。拜托，我什么都可以做，让我再试一次。。”布鲁斯终于忍不住打断了他：“我不希望强迫你做任何事情，亚瑟。你不需要做任何事情来换取我的帮助。我会给你一张支票，你可以去任何一家银行兑换你所需要的金额。我现在就让司机送你回去，对于发生的一切我很抱歉。”说完就准备起身离开。

亚瑟下意识地拉住了他，但不知道该说些什么，他还不能理解，为什么会有人对他好。  
“为什么。。为什么你要帮助我？”  
布鲁斯有点烦躁地抓了抓头，亚瑟问了一个他也不知道答案的问题。  
“你母亲说，你的人生目的是给世界带来快乐？她真是一位有先见之明的女士。第一眼看见你时，你的笑容里的某种东西...吸引了我，你很特别，亚瑟。我不希望任何人，包括我自己，把它从你身上拿走...你能明白吗？”

亚瑟躺在床上，布鲁斯说的话让他感觉晕晕乎乎的。他开口说：“你没有。”  
“什么？”  
“你没有把它从我这儿拿走。。”亚瑟抬头亲了亲布鲁斯的唇，说：“我不讨厌这样，至少对你，我不讨厌这样。”  
布鲁斯感到之前浇灭的热情又一点点回到了自己的身体，开始低头缓慢的抚摸着亚瑟的躯体，一个个轻柔的吻落在亚瑟伤痕累累的身体上，他小心翼翼地亲吻着那些伤痕，和亚瑟突出的骨头，亚瑟在他的吻下忍不住的轻轻颤栗。

布鲁斯抬起身来继续和亚瑟接吻，这次亚瑟比之前更热烈地回应了他。同时布鲁斯把亚瑟的已经硬了的下身解放出来，和自己的放在一起揉搓，感受到两人一起变得更兴奋。布鲁斯引导着亚瑟的手握住两人的坚挺，而他的手包裹住亚瑟的手一起给两人带来快感，他能感受到亚瑟的喘气越来越急促了，前端也渐渐渗出了透明的液体。布鲁斯自己也很兴奋，他开始用力地舔舐亚瑟的脖颈，时不时的咬一口，在上面留下一个个吻痕，下身也激烈地撞击着亚瑟。亚瑟感到又痛又爽，双腿徒劳地蹬着，发出一阵阵呻吟。“啊。。布鲁斯。。快一点。。啊。。”  
布鲁斯把自己挤进亚瑟两腿之间，更加激烈地撞击着亚瑟的下身，俩人分泌的液体让下身在手里滑溜溜的。他知道他们都快到了。在高潮来临时，俩人几乎同时射了出来，布鲁斯用嘴堵住了亚瑟的尖叫。

第五章

从那以后，亚瑟就经常去见布鲁斯，每次都是一辆车出现在亚瑟楼下，然后他们会在布鲁斯的公寓里聊天，看莫瑞·富兰克林现场秀，当然还有做爱。虽然到目前为止，布鲁斯还没有真正的进入过他，他们每次都是用手，或用嘴给对方带来快乐。

亚瑟再也不担心钱了，他和妈妈说他的得到了一份好工作，时不时地需要夜晚出去，但是一份好工作，潘妮没有深究这工作是什么。

人生中第一次，亚瑟感到一切都在变好。有时候晚上他在家，还会期待布鲁斯的电话。

布鲁斯和他约好了今晚见面，亚瑟轻车熟路的走进了电梯。自从最初的几次后，司机就不再陪他一起上去了。他出了电梯，走过走廊转角处时看见布鲁斯公寓的门开着，布鲁斯正站在门口和穿西装的男人说话，那人体态微胖，头发花白，他们好像在争论什么。亚瑟躲在转角处，没有走过去。  
“。。老爷现在很需要你，韦恩少爷，现在是选举的关键时期，您的支持会给他带来很大的影响。。”  
“。。不，阿福，我们已经讨论过这件事了，我不会参与他的选举，我不认同他的很多做法。。。但我会尊重他的选择，请他放心，我不会阻碍他的从政之路。”  
“至少您没必要拒绝和瑞秋小姐见面吧？她的父亲是帮助老爷竞选的得力助手。。而且老天作证，瑞秋真是一位好姑娘。。”  
布鲁斯尽量努力显得自己很有耐心，但眼神时不时地就往走廊转角飘一眼，阿福注意到了。  
“在等什么人吗，韦恩少爷？”  
“嗯，什么？没有。。很晚了阿福，先回去吧，替我向父亲问好。”  
那个叫阿福的老者显然对这明显的逐客令不满意。  
“我会的。但还有一句话，少爷，我认为有义务提醒您，不管您愿不愿意，您的一举一动都会影响到老爷的公众形象。您的司机鲁伯特告诉我您最近和一位‘小丑’很亲近？还是一个比你大很多的男性？少爷。。您已经不是小孩了，我恳请您不要再胡闹了。”  
布鲁斯原先还是随意地靠在门上听阿福说话，但听到阿福提到亚瑟，不由得站直了身体。  
“我不认为我见谁，和谁亲近，和父亲有任何关系。”  
阿福无奈的摇了摇头。  
“当您是汤姆斯·韦恩的独子时，少爷，一切都和您父亲有关系。您和那种下等人厮混的事如果被媒体知道了。。”  
“够了”，布鲁斯冷冷地说，“让鲁伯特送您回去吧，并且麻烦转告他，他被炒了。”

阿福走向电梯时，看到了转角处靠在走廊上的亚瑟。一个不起眼的中年男人，红色毛衣外套了一件老旧的黄色外套，头发半干的旮旯在额前，和这所高档公寓楼格格不入。

阿福只看了一眼亚瑟，就径直从他旁边走过，站在电梯门前等电梯。但亚瑟一直在盯着阿福，这让阿福感到很不舒服。他不知道为什么像亚瑟这样打扮的人会出现在这里，然后突然想到了什么，不由得面露诧色，再次看向亚瑟。

亚瑟嘴角扯出一个诡异的弧度，毫不避讳地回看阿福。阿福受不了这种诡异的氛围，开口问：“你就是亚瑟？”  
亚瑟的嘴咧地更开了，点了点头。  
“。。。怪胎，离韦恩少爷远一点，他还有更重要的事情要做。”阿福皱着眉头把亚瑟从头打量到脚，每一根眉毛丝都在叫嚣着不认同，说完就昂着头进了电梯。

亚瑟又在走廊站了十几分钟，或是几十分钟，他不太清楚。然后走到布鲁斯的门口敲了敲门。

布鲁斯向往常一样拥抱了他，让他进去，电视里已经在放着莫瑞·弗兰克林现场秀。

亚瑟坐在沙发上，不发一言。过了一会儿开口说：“我妈妈很喜欢汤姆斯·韦恩，她认为他是唯一能拯救高谭市的人。”

布鲁斯愣了一下。

“...你听到了吗”

亚瑟点头。布鲁斯闭了闭眼睛，他想过告诉亚瑟更多关于他的事，但绝不是以这种方式。

“是的，我也是一个韦恩。这会给你带来困扰吗，亚瑟？”

亚瑟停顿了一会儿，说：“和我说说关于你的事吧。”

电视里莫瑞在和一个体育明星夸夸其谈，客厅里布鲁斯躺在亚瑟的腿上，和他说起自己母亲在他8岁时死于枪杀，被一个不知名的抢劫犯杀死了。他从此变得沉默寡言。父亲在母亲死后虽然没有续娶，但是身边总是不乏女伴。他在大学时就自己创立了一家公司，搬出了父亲的庄园。

当然，布鲁斯省略了自己生活中蝙蝠侠的那部分。

亚瑟用手轻轻地绕住布鲁斯的头发，问：“我可以吸烟吗？”  
布鲁斯点头，亚瑟从怀里拿出一根烟，点上后深吸一口，对着天花板长呼出一口烟。  
“我从小就不知道爸爸是谁，一直都是我和我妈妈俩人一起生活，直到现在，我还在照顾她。”

布鲁斯从亚瑟嘴里拿过烟，也吸了一口。他从不吸烟，被廉价烟冲的忍不住咳嗽。  
“咳。。瞧瞧我们俩，咳咳，我们其实挺像的，不是吗？”

亚瑟轻笑，拿回烟吸了一口，布鲁斯都在哪都会是众人瞩目的焦点，而自己哪怕在大街上死去人们都只会从他身上跨过去。

布鲁斯看到亚瑟仰着头吸烟，从他的角度看去他拉长的脖颈显得很性感。  
“我们应该出去约会”，布鲁斯说，“像其他情侣一样，可以听一场脱口秀，然后共进晚餐。”

“像其他情侣一样？”，亚瑟不可置信地问。

“为什么不呢？”

“嗯。。让我想想。哦对了！因为我们不是情侣，因为你是伟大的汤姆斯·韦恩的儿子，而我是你付钱找来的男妓。哈！”

“...我不这么认为。”布鲁斯生硬的说。

“噢拜托，除了你以外的所有人都这么想！他们看我的眼神就像是看到了一个蟑螂！”

亚瑟的声音沙哑而愤怒，眼神里透着一丝疯狂。布鲁斯第一次看到这样的亚瑟。

“他们是谁？”

亚瑟不说话，只是吸烟。

“是阿福吗，你见到他了？你在外面站了多久？”

亚瑟感到有点心酸，全世界只有布鲁斯还在关心他。母亲只关心他晚上的工作能不能支付所有账单，却从没问起过他晚上去哪儿了。

“一小会儿。”

布鲁斯想，如果亚瑟见到了阿福，那么他至少在外面站了一个多小时了。他可以想象阿福对亚瑟的态度，心疼亚瑟必须要承受这一切。他起身抱住了亚瑟，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，为发生的一切感到抱歉。

“我很抱歉，亚瑟，对阿福，和其他所有人。你值得更好的，让我补偿你好吗？后天晚上你有空吗？”

亚瑟感到布鲁斯的气息环绕着他，温暖的体温让他眼睛湿润，他慢慢地回抱住他，把头埋在布鲁斯的肩膀里，点了点头。

“好，后天7点，我到你家接你。”

当晚他们什么都没做，亚瑟只是躺在布鲁斯的怀里沉沉的睡着了，这是他几个月来第一次真正的睡眠。

第六章

俱乐部昏暗的灯光下，布鲁斯和亚瑟坐在一张小桌子上。周围的桌子坐的大多数是情侣。台上的演员在讲一个和他妻子有关的笑话，他是个很棒的喜剧演员，台下时不时传来阵阵大笑。

亚瑟面带憧憬地看着台上的演员，很投入的听着，不时地低头写笔记。  
亚瑟的笑点和别人不太一样，观众爆发出笑声地时候他会被吓一跳，而他觉得好笑的地方观众却毫无反应。在几次只有他一个人大笑后，亚瑟学会了在观众笑时附和着假笑。  
布鲁斯注意到了这点，伸手握住了亚瑟的手捏了捏，鼓励他不要在乎其他人的眼光，享受表演就好。  
亚瑟有点尴尬自己的伪装被布鲁斯发现了，但布鲁斯的眼神温暖而坦荡，没有任何嘲讽的意味，他也渐渐地放松下来，真正地开始享受表演。  
布鲁斯觉得他们来对了地方，他能感受到亚瑟很喜欢这里。他稍微调整了一下姿势，让自己的腹部稍微好受点。

昨晚在处理一帮贩毒集团时，一切顺利，他让罗宾做扫尾工作，自己在他们的屋子做最后的搜查。他找到了一个躲在角落里的哭泣的小孩，刚走上前想询问他为什么在这里，小孩却突然冲上来抱住他，向他猛刺了一刀。他及时抓住了小孩的手，但刀的头部仍然刺入了腹部。原来，小孩是贩毒首领的儿子。小孩在知道蝙蝠侠进屋的一瞬间，就抓好一把刀躲在了角落，等他过来。

他向老鹰抓小鸡一样把小孩拎出去，扔给了被绑住的贩毒首领。父子二人有着相似饿狼一般的眼神，一齐死死地盯着他，让他在面具之下，都不得不感到一丝战栗。布鲁斯憎恨罪犯，但他意识到，这对父子也同样憎恨着他。

...

“…我尝试着和我前妻复婚，但很遗憾的是她发现了我只是冲着我的钱！哈哈！我的时间到了，谢谢大家！”  
亚瑟爆发出一阵大笑，用力地鼓掌，布鲁斯坐着，微笑着看着他。走出俱乐部时，布鲁斯看到了墙上的一张传单，上面写着每周四7点，公开招募任何表演，他撕下了传单递给亚瑟，亚瑟小心地把传单折好，夹在他的日记本里。  
他们在一家嘈杂的美式中餐馆的角落里吃晚饭，塑料桌子上有着明显地油渍，整个餐厅笼罩在怪异的荧光灯下。亚瑟抽着烟，几乎没有动盘里的食物，但是能看得出来他很开心，倾着身子在和布鲁斯讲着什么好笑的事，布鲁斯低笑，眉头因为腹部的疼痛而短暂皱起，顷刻间就不留痕迹的抚平。

过了一会儿，布鲁斯从口袋里拿出一个钥匙递给亚瑟说：“这是我的公寓钥匙，我想你拿着，这样你随时都可以来找我。”亚瑟吃惊地握住钥匙，愣了一会儿，然后有点紧张得向四周望了望，确认没人看向他们后用菜单挡住二人的脸，稍稍站起来倾向布鲁斯，在他唇上快速印上一个吻，然后尴尬地坐回位置上，低头看了很久的菜单。

布鲁斯想，这也许是他人生中最美好的一晚。

饭后亚瑟主动问布鲁斯，要回公寓吗？布鲁斯在心中苦笑，他真希望他没受伤。于是他提出想去亚瑟家看看，亚瑟有点诧异，但没有反对。

布鲁斯第一次走过了亚瑟天天走的长长阶梯，中间不得不因为伤口停下来好几次，但掩饰成是因为体力不支而要停下休息，亚瑟歪着头在他前面笑着打量他，他也笑着扮演着四体不勤的富家子弟。

亚瑟的家比布鲁斯想的要小，家具大多看起来很旧，东西很多但却不杂乱，看得出来亚瑟仍然努力把家里打理的很好。亚瑟的妈妈在沙发上上睡着了，电视还开着，放着音乐。亚瑟用头示意布鲁斯看他妈妈，做了个鬼脸，意思说“她总是这样”，然后轻轻地把他妈妈抱起来，放到了卧室的床上。

布鲁斯坐在沙发上，新奇的感受着亚瑟家的一切，想着原来这就是亚瑟生活的地方。

亚瑟从卧室出来，看见布鲁斯在沙发上发呆，突然起了玩心，开始跟着音乐跳起了交际舞，他绕着布鲁斯，一会儿跳男步，热情地邀请布鲁斯跳舞，一会儿跳女步，略显妖娆地望布鲁斯身上贴，眼神挑逗。布鲁斯只是看着他笑：“你真是一个天生的舞蹈家。”布鲁斯说。

“而你是一块木头”，亚瑟说，“来嘛，和我一起跳舞。”

布鲁斯拗不过他，站了起来，提起亚瑟的手，往上一拉，亚瑟就从善如流地转了一圈，往自己的方向轻轻一拽，亚瑟就贴在自己身前随着音乐扭动，眼神格外活泼。

布鲁斯用他自己都没有注意到的深情眼神注视着亚瑟，一手扣住亚瑟的后腰，一手抚摸着亚瑟美好的躯体。

亚瑟让身体跟着音乐随意地舞动，布鲁斯英俊的脸庞因为自己而露出痴迷的神色，这让他感到快乐。他们自然而然地接吻了，热切地交换着彼此的气息，双手在彼此身上点燃星星欲火。意乱情迷间，亚瑟胡乱地解着布鲁斯的衬衫扣子—“唔！”

布鲁斯突然低哼一声，弯腰捂住了腹部。

亚瑟呆住：“怎么了？”布鲁斯只是捂住肚子不说话，额头渐渐有冷汗冒出。

亚瑟不知所措，只是傻傻地站在布鲁斯旁边，过了一会儿布鲁斯深吐了一口气，朝他虚弱的笑了一笑，说“我可能是吃坏东西了，抱歉，今天我得先回去了。”亚瑟沉默地看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯拿起外套，轻吻了下亚瑟的脸颊，然后匆匆地离开了。

亚瑟之前发热的身体有如被冰水浇过，他低头看自己的手，上面有着乍眼的红色，这不是幻觉。

布鲁斯在流血。

第七章

亚瑟一夜未眠，在客厅昏黄的灯光下，用带血的手细细地抚摸着兰道尔给他的枪。

早晨潘妮起床后，看到亚瑟呆坐在沙发上，手上有血迹，问道：“Happy，你又伤害自己了吗？”

亚瑟回答：“没有，母亲。”潘妮点点头走开了。

这之后的三周，布鲁斯就像一个幽灵，彻底从亚瑟的生活中消失。他再也没有联系过亚瑟，而每次亚瑟尝试给布鲁斯打电话，也从没有人接听。如果没有布鲁斯留下的钥匙，亚瑟都不确定布鲁斯是否真实存在过。

亚瑟的生活又回到了最初的样子，也许更糟。他每夜每夜地失眠，而难得睡着的时候，他会梦到他一个人走在街上，周围的人熙熙攘攘从他身边走过，都没有脸，没有人注意到他。而布鲁斯在远方向他温柔地招手，他跑过去，布鲁斯朝他微笑，捧起他的脸和他说话，他听不见他说些什么，只觉得他的手掌很温暖。突然一声枪响，布鲁斯痛苦地捂着肚子倒下，血从他的指缝里涌出来，而自己正握着一把枪对着布鲁斯，开口大笑。

然后自己浑身冷汗的在沙发上醒来。

又一次从噩梦中醒来时，亚瑟抹了把脸，打算干脆去工作的地方呆着，他今天要去儿童医院表演。

在“哈哈”的更衣室里，亚瑟在给自己化妆，他今天到的早，房间里只有他一人。身后传来了开门的声音。

“嘿，Art”，是兰道尔的声音，“今天怎么到的这么早？”

“嗯。。我要去儿童医院表演。”

“那不是在中午吗？”兰道尔走过来站在亚瑟的身后，看着亚瑟已经画成白色的脸。

“我想早点准备。”亚瑟不想再多讨论这个话题，开始低头找蓝色颜料，希望兰道尔能自行离开，但兰道尔只是站在他身后，透过镜子打量着他的脸。

“最近那些小混混没有找你的麻烦吧？”兰道尔把一只手搭在了他肩上。

“没有。”亚瑟犹豫了一下，没有躲开。

“我就知道，他们全都是没种的胆小鬼，只要你把枪亮出来，他们准跑没影。”

亚瑟只是敷衍的点头应和，感觉到兰道尔肥大的手开始在他背后来回抚摸，顿觉一阵恶心。

兰道尔看亚瑟没有反抗，便更加放肆地触摸着亚瑟，他双腿打开着坐在亚瑟旁边，一手搂住亚瑟的肩，一手向亚瑟的衬衫内探去：“你放心，你是我的小弟，我会罩着你的。”

亚瑟不得不出声了。“别这样，兰道尔。”

兰道尔完全不把亚瑟的话当真，大手肆意地在亚瑟身上游走，还把亚瑟的手抓过来，放在他已经硬了的下半身上：“来，好孩子，帮我把它拿出来。”

亚瑟噌的一下站起来，起身走开。“别这样。。枪的钱我会还给你的。”

兰道尔冷笑了一下，他太了解亚瑟的情况了，他的工资连房租都快付不起了，哪还儿有钱还他？他站起来压向亚瑟，把亚瑟夹在他和储物柜之间：“我不要你的钱，Art。我要你跪下来舔我的老二，舔硬以后再自己坐上去，把自己操开，明白了吗？”

亚瑟听到后震惊地睁大了眼，他没想到兰道尔会无耻到这个地步。他尝试用力地推开兰道尔，但无济于事。

兰道尔也没想到亚瑟会真的反抗他，语气中含着恼怒：“该死！亚瑟，别动！我们说好的，不是吗？”说完保持着按着亚瑟的姿势，不顾亚瑟的反抗开始亲吻他的脖子。

亚瑟激烈地挣扎着，但兰道尔庞大的身躯像是一块巨石，把他挤在他的双臂之间，而他几乎一夜未眠，只感到浑身无力，眼冒金星。他的衬衫已经被兰道尔扯开，大片的肌肤裸露在外面，他能感受到兰道尔的舌头在贪婪地舔舐着自己，这让他想吐。亚瑟沙哑地嘶吼着：“放开我！兰道尔！我有钱！我可以加倍把钱还你！”

兰道尔愣住了，一把枪并不便宜，他不知道亚瑟从哪儿弄来的钱。

这时他注意到，亚瑟胸前和脖子上，有许多细小的红色吻痕，他突然了然，看亚瑟的眼神多了分轻蔑。

“噢。。我们的小亚瑟发财了是吗？你是舔了多少根有钱人的老二才赚到的钱？嗯？他们是怎么操你的？是从后面狠狠地操你，还是你张开大腿，主动掰开屁股，求着他们从前面操进去？”

亚瑟无法忍受兰道尔的污言秽语，喘着气说：“闭嘴，兰道尔，我会把钱给你。但如果你一定要我舔你的老二，我发誓，这会是你最后一次见它。”

兰道尔似乎在思考，这笔交易是否划算。他的确没把握在亚瑟全力反抗的情况下，真的做点什么，至少不能在这里。所以他松开了按住亚瑟的手。

亚瑟刚想逃开，兰道尔突然把他拎起来，狠狠地撞在储物柜上，亚瑟的头撞在金属门上，发出一声巨响，亚瑟只觉得眼前一黑。

兰道尔扯住亚瑟下滑的身体，按在储物柜上，把性器从裤裆里解出来，开始对着亚瑟手淫，没几分钟就射了出来，精液喷射在亚瑟的衬衫上，一些落在了亚瑟裸露着的胸口。兰道尔把精液在亚瑟胸前涂抹开，最后还恶意地用力拧了下亚瑟的乳头。

他松开手，亚瑟像一个破布娃娃一样滑落，跌坐在地上。兰道尔向地上的亚瑟鄙夷地吐了口口水：“婊子。”

亚瑟坐在地上，头低垂着，一动不动。

亚瑟被开除时，他怎么都想不起来，他是什么时候把枪带在身上的。

但他现在手上正拿着枪站在站台上，面前是他刚刚杀死的第三人。

一分钟前还在殴打自己的人的身体正趴在楼梯上，暗红色的血从他身下渐渐扩散出来。

亚瑟感到耳鸣，他开始奔跑，经过成堆的垃圾，转过弯到一个阴暗的巷子，巷子里灯光闪烁，他跑进一个公共厕所。

亚瑟把额头靠在门上，心跳如鼓，尝试着找回自己的呼吸，汗从自己的脸上滑落，无数种情绪在自己身体里涌动，他能感受到每一种。

他开始缓慢的舞蹈，一种奇异地轻快感从中产生，有什么东西正在他身体里觉醒，他看着肮脏的镜子里自己双手张开的倒影，渐渐平静下来。

布鲁斯躺在公寓里的床上，突然听到钥匙开锁的声音，他敏捷地跳起来躲在墙后，做好防御的准备，却在看到亚瑟的脸后一瞬间愣住了。

“亚瑟？”

亚瑟的脸上带着有点花了的小丑妆，嘴角带血，他听到布鲁斯的声音后向他直接走去，重重地吻住了布鲁斯。布鲁斯在一瞬间愣神后也开始热切地回吻着亚瑟，两人湿热的呼吸交融。

“唔。。亚瑟，你受伤了？”

“嘘。。。”，亚瑟把一根手指放在嘴唇上，语调轻柔滑腻，“布鲁斯。。我好想你。。”  
和他温柔语气不同，亚瑟粗暴地把布鲁斯推倒在床上。

布鲁斯刚抬起头，就发现亚瑟已经爬了上来，用极近的距离看着他胯下鼓起的大包，小声哇了一声，又朝他调皮的看了一眼，一把拉下了他的裤子。

布鲁斯已经坚挺的性器轻轻地弹在亚瑟的脸上，亚瑟伸出舌头，试探性的舔了一下顶端渗出的透明粘液，然后张开嘴含住了硕大涨硬的鬼头。

“老天。。”布鲁斯倒吸了一口气，几乎说不出话来。

亚瑟两手撑在布鲁斯腿上，他用嘴唇紧紧地包裹住布鲁斯的性器，一寸一寸的吞进去，还用舌头去努力舔弄着嘴里的性器，发出啧啧水声。他的动作并不熟练，但仿佛感觉不到任何不适似的，一次次让粗涨的阴茎深深地捅进他的喉咙口，哪怕条件反射地干呕也不在意，下一次只是贪婪地吞下更多。唾液从亚瑟的嘴角不断溢出来，把布鲁斯黑色的毛发浸湿的一塌糊涂。

布鲁斯仰着头，喘息着，手放在亚瑟头上轻抚着他的头发，随着亚瑟头的动作起起伏伏。

亚瑟感受到布鲁斯腿上的肌肉向石头一样坚硬，还在微微颤抖，他很高兴，布鲁斯因为他而兴奋着。

布鲁斯粗重地喘息，用手按住亚瑟的肩，示意他快到了，但亚瑟并没有要放开她的意思，只是再一次的把阴茎整根含入，还用手去揉搓底端的囊袋。

布鲁斯闷哼一声，不得不抓着亚瑟的头发强迫他抬起脸来，性器从亚瑟湿热的嘴里勉强抽出来，抖动着把粘腻的白色液体喷射在亚瑟带着小丑妆的脸上，白色的粘液在鲜红色的嘴唇上显得格外乍眼，甚至头发丝上也沾了一些。

亚瑟被迫仰起头，任由精液射了他满脸。因为缺氧，他也在粗重的喘息着，眼神湿润，睫毛上也沾着些许精液。

“噢。。真该死。”布鲁斯马上松开了手，伸手从床头拿了一些纸巾擦拭亚瑟的脸。

亚瑟却不在意，伸手再次把布鲁斯推倒在床上，同时褪下了自己的裤子。他用手指从脸上刮下了一点精液，然后把手指放进自己嘴里舔吮着，眼神带笑着看着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯瞬间又硬了，但他无法不注意到，今天的亚瑟有什么地方不一样。

亚瑟把自己的手指舔湿后，把手伸到身后给自己扩张，他从来没有自己做过这样的事，在手指戳进后穴的一瞬间，不由地仰头发出呻吟。

一根，两根，三根。。等到三根手指在后穴进进出出，发出粘腻水声时，亚瑟把自己的手抽出来，扶住布鲁斯再次坚挺的性器对着自己的后穴，一点一点的坐下去。

布鲁斯感到口干舌燥，亚瑟的肉穴湿润紧致，随着亚瑟的上下起伏吞吐着自己的阴茎。

亚瑟一手扶在自己的腿上，一手不自觉地抬起放在嘴边，牙齿轻轻地咬着食指关节，仿佛在忍笑，随着自己的动作发出一声声闷哼，他的性器在完全没有任何抚慰的情况下，也完全的硬了，随着上下动作在布鲁斯的衬衫上划下一道道湿痕。

布鲁斯终于忍不住了，他翻身把亚瑟压在身下，快速地把俩人的衣服全都脱下，扔到床下。

亚瑟兴奋地笑出了声，叹息道：“啊啊。。布鲁斯。。”

布鲁斯知道今晚的一切都不同寻常，亚瑟看上去又疯狂又脆弱，身上带着不知道是自己的还是别人的血液。。。但他现在无法想那么多，亚瑟的脸上有着孩童般的笑容，眼睛里却含着泪水，他们的下身紧紧相连，自己正深深埋在亚瑟火热的身体里，内心的欲望汹涌的向他袭来，他只想狠狠地占有他。

“啊！咯咯。。啊！啊！。。咯咯。。太棒了！布鲁斯。。呵呵。。我爱。。啊！你好棒！啊。。”

卧室里亚瑟沙哑的呻吟绵延不绝，证明着大床发生的这场情事的激烈，亚瑟被布鲁斯顶撞地头顶在床单上一上一下的耸动，眼里充盈着的泪水随着身体的耸动滑落眼角，嘴里却在发出一阵阵轻笑，他尝试用手背盖住笑声，但失败了，只能流着泪笑着看着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯突然感到心头被猛地一击，他感觉到，亚瑟在向他求救，尽管他还不知道亚瑟在求救什么，也不知道该如何救他。

他放慢了下身的节奏，每次都缓慢抽出到快离开亚瑟身体时，然后再重重地一插到底，亚瑟似乎很受不了这样，发出了难耐的呻吟，每次被重重一插到底时还会啜泣着发出尖叫。

“亚瑟。。告诉我发生了什么。。我可以帮你。。”

亚瑟又发出了一阵笑声。他伸出手指，点在布鲁斯的额头上，划过他英挺的鼻子，嘴唇，下巴。。一路到腹部，他挑开布鲁斯的衬衫，看到了一道丑陋的刀疤，控制不住地笑出声，含泪抬眼看向布鲁斯。

“你告诉我你的。。我就告诉你我的。。”

布鲁斯沉默了，他握住亚瑟放在他腹部的手，拉到嘴边亲吻了一下，然后低下头轻抚亚瑟的脸，亚瑟在感受到布鲁斯手的温暖的瞬间就不自觉地望他手边靠了靠。

“有一天。。有一天我会告诉你的。但在那之前，我希望你知道，我好像已经爱上你了。。”

布鲁斯说完，就轻轻地吻上了亚瑟。

亚瑟的眼泪汹涌地更激烈了，他的嘴角似笑不笑，只是张开嘴仍由布鲁斯的舌头在他嘴里温柔的逡巡，双手环绕住布鲁斯宽阔的脊背。

“哈。。布鲁斯。。快点。。我想你射在我里面。。”

布鲁斯闭了闭眼睛，一言不发的开始猛烈耸动着下身，性器一下一下的消失在亚瑟的股间，亚瑟放肆地大声呻吟，声音纯真而妩媚，终于在一声尖叫后，射了出来，部分精液溅在了脸上，和布鲁斯的混在了一起。

布鲁斯用手把亚瑟的腿更用力地往两边拉开，让亚瑟的肉穴完全的展现在他面前，而自己粗壮的阴茎正插在亚瑟的一缩一缩的肉穴里，亚瑟还没从高潮的快感中缓过神来，无意识地咬着自己的手指，双腿大张，歪着头低头看着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯低吼一声，开始埋头抽插。次次都撞在亚瑟的敏感点上，亚瑟还在高潮中的身体完全受不了这样的顶弄，无力地摇着头哭泣着想逃，却被布鲁斯钢铁一样的手臂死死按住，狠狠地被抽插了几十下。终于在布鲁斯又一次的深深进入后，亚瑟感到身上人一口咬住了自己的脖子，阴茎也在自己体内抖动着射了出来，大股大股灼热的精液喷射进自己的肠道，自己终于也忍不住尖叫着射了出来。

。。。

。。。

凌晨时分，布鲁斯的公寓里只有月光相伴，静谧无声。

一阵特殊的警报声响起，布鲁斯在一瞬间就睁开了眼，抓过了发出警报的通讯器。这是罗宾和他约定好的方式，只有在有紧急情况时，罗宾才会用这个方式和他通讯。

他按住了通讯器，回头看见还在熟睡的亚瑟，快速地走出了房间，转身关上门，走到阳台上。

“发生什么事了？”

“老大，今晚有三个人在地铁站被枪杀了。”

布鲁斯感到心里一沉，伸手捏了捏眉头：“有线索是哪个帮派干的吗？”

“如果是某个帮派干的，老大，我不必非要现在告诉你。”罗宾的声音显得有些犹豫。

“我有线索称，是一个带小丑面具的人干的。”

布鲁斯感到自己心跳漏了一拍。

罗宾似乎还想说些什么，但又欲言又止停住了，沉默了一会儿后，只说出了几个字：

“。。。老大，小心亚瑟。”

第八章

自小丑地铁杀人新闻爆出，已经过去了两周。除了照顾母亲时会回自己家，亚瑟几乎都住在布鲁斯公寓。

也许是因为朝夕相处，亚瑟注意到布鲁斯最近总是会若有所思地看着他，而在眼神相撞后再若无其事的移开目光。白天布鲁斯去公司时，他会在布鲁斯公寓里闲逛，坐在窗台前看下地上的人们如蚂蚁一般渺小，想着自己曾经就是其中一个小黑点，无人问津。而现在小丑新闻铺天盖地，所有人都在谈论他，人们打着他的名号开始游行，亚瑟无法抑制自己内心因为看到这些而感到一种隐秘的快乐。

曾经和亚瑟有过一面之缘的女仆隔天会来打扫卫生，他当时正开着电视听小丑游行的新闻，上半身穿着布鲁斯的略显宽大的白色衬衫，下半身只穿着一条内裤躺在床上，一手点着烟，一手在内裤里自慰，因为新闻亚瑟没有听到女仆进门的声音，直到一声尖叫吓得他差点从床上跌下来。

“哦！！老天！！哦！！你是谁？！”

“操。。抱歉！”亚瑟手忙脚乱的尝试用被子盖住自己,结果只是把自己和被单纠缠在一起，最终成功地摔下了床。

等他终于穿好衣服走出来时，女仆正在结束一通电话，应该是打给布鲁斯确认他不是什么可疑分子。  
“…好的，韦恩少爷，我知道了，再见。”放下电话，女仆惊魂未定地看着自己。

亚瑟尴尬的站着，不知道该说些什么，他不知道布鲁斯是怎么向女仆介绍自己的。还是女仆先开的口：“呃。。您好，弗莱克先生，我是莎拉。我们上次见过面的，您还记得吗？”

亚瑟有点不适应的点了点头：“…叫我亚瑟就好。”

接下来的时间，莎拉只是安静地干活，亚瑟坐在沙发上吸烟。电视上放到了汤姆斯·韦恩对地铁杀人案的采访，画面里出现了那被杀的三个华尔街精英的照片：“。。。善良，正直，有涵养的三个年轻人。。他们是我的家人。。”

亚瑟注意到莎拉露出了不以为然的表情：“你不这么认为吗？”

“哦…不是，我当然觉得韦恩老爷说得对…”

亚瑟朝莎拉微笑：“没关系，莎拉”，微笑中带着一种理解，“你不用对我说谎，我不会和布鲁斯说的。”

“谢谢…我只是..只是觉得，你能相信这些废话吗？”莎拉看到到亚瑟带点鼓励地好奇地看着她，更大胆的说下去：“看着他们的照片我就知道，那些恶心自大的笑脸，我见过这样的人，他们一定是罪有应得的！”说完有点紧张的看向亚瑟，看到亚瑟带着认同地微笑着看着她，心里放心了一点，也对亚瑟生出一丝亲近。

之后的两周里，莎拉陆陆续续和亚瑟说了关于她家里的事，她有两个弟弟，都还在读书，一个残疾的母亲无法工作，她一个人要养活四个人。亚瑟大多数情况下只是安静地听她说话。

在这两周里，亚瑟还注意到，布鲁斯有时候晚上会出去。他总是在亚瑟睡下，至少是假装睡下后悄悄起身出门，然后在天亮前回来，躺下，过几个小时后和亚瑟一起‘醒来’，和他说早安。

亚瑟想，得精神病的另一个很糟糕的地方就是，晚上睡不着觉，然后就会发现一些他并不需要，也不想要知道的事情。他没有问布鲁斯晚上去哪儿了，他不确定他是否想知道答案。

今天是亚瑟要见社工的日子，他的药快吃完了。  
去的路上他在想，每次咨询的时候，社工都会问：“你认识了什么人吗？”他每次都说没有。也许这次，他可以说点不一样的。但他还没来得及开口，社工就一脸疲倦告诉他，市政府全面削减预算，社会服务就包括其中，这是他们的最后一次见面。

“他们根本就不在乎像你这样的人，亚瑟。当然，他们也根本不在乎像我这样的人。”

“…那我的药怎么办？”

“我很抱歉，亚瑟。”

亚瑟没有说话，慢慢消化着这件事。

也许，布鲁斯可以帮助他。亚瑟想。但告诉布鲁斯他有精神病这个想法让他感觉胃里放了一块又冷又硬的石头。他最终还是什么都没说。

布鲁斯最近有了很多时间来观察亚瑟。

每天他出门时，亚瑟会用他那绿色的眼睛目送着他，神情宁静。回家时，亚瑟一般会坐在沙发上，貌似随意地和他打招呼，但他能看到亚瑟眼底闪烁的名为喜悦的光芒。

不开心时，亚瑟会在沙发上缩成一个球，低头鼓捣自己的指甲，嘴里嘟哝一些听不清的话。

如果电视上放着小丑游行的新闻，他脸上会不自觉地带着让布鲁斯不安的微笑，有时候还会偷瞄布鲁斯一眼，然后缩进他的怀里，敷衍地掩饰自己的笑容。

之前，他听到自己的声音对罗宾说：“警察会处理这件事的，我相信他们并不需要我们的帮助。”

但他不确定，在警察真的找到凶手后，他会怎么做。

这几天亚瑟状态突然变得很糟，总是发呆，晚上有时候会做噩梦到浑身冷汗，当他把亚瑟轻轻摇醒后，亚瑟失焦的眼神要花好久才能再次聚焦到他脸上，然后会朝他虚弱地笑一笑，抱住他的腰，把头埋在他的胸口。布鲁斯只能搂着亚瑟，等待着他的呼吸再次变得均匀绵长，有时候那整晚都不会发生。

布鲁斯的父亲在媒体上大肆对地铁凶杀案发表看法，以此来拉拢选票。布鲁斯尝试警告父亲，如果真的想要拉拢选票，就应该真正去倾听游行的人的诉求，而父亲的回应是公开指责游行的人‘脑子有问题’。布鲁斯和亚瑟一起在电视上看到他父亲的发言时，布鲁斯正站在厨房里，亚瑟在沙发上转过头来，略带揶揄地看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯只是神情严肃地看着电视，不发一言。

“嘿...为什么要这么严肃呢？”亚瑟微笑着走向布鲁斯。

“他正在犯一个错误，这样不会让任何事变得更好。”

“怎么样才会让事情更好呢？”亚瑟站在布鲁斯面前，俩人之间贴的很近。

“倾听小丑们的诉求，他们的愤怒并非毫无来由。”布鲁斯答得很快，他之前就思考过这个问题。

“如果小丑们想要的，只是混乱本身呢？”亚瑟轻声说道，他们的额头几乎要碰在一起，能感觉到彼此温热的呼吸。

布鲁斯深深地看向亚瑟，伸手轻柔地抚摸着亚瑟的眼角，语气却可以说得上是沉重了：“那么他们必须被阻止，但我认为现在情况并非如此。”

亚瑟和布鲁斯对视了一会儿，垂下了眼眸，睫毛轻轻抖动，摩擦着布鲁斯的手指，轻笑了一下。

“…不要板着一张脸了，来，让我帮你..”

亚瑟倾向前吻住了布鲁斯，一只手伸向了布鲁斯的下身，缓缓揉搓。

布鲁斯神色复杂地任由亚瑟动作，最后还是叹了一口气，搂住亚瑟的腰加深了这个吻。

亚瑟被吻地有些气息不匀，感到布鲁斯的下身硬了后，缓缓地向下亲吻着布鲁斯的下巴，喉结，胸膛，小腹..然后用嘴把裤子拉链拉下来，坚硬的性器瞬间弹出来，前端的透明粘液有一些沾到了他的嘴唇上。

亚瑟伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，抬眸看了一眼布鲁斯，然后张嘴把性器深深含入。

“唔。。”布鲁斯双手撑在厨房台面上，从喉咙深处发出一声叹息。

。。。

“呼....”

“你还好吗？”布鲁斯担心地在后台问亚瑟，亚瑟看上去很紧张，额头上沁出点点汗珠，不停地来回走动，整理着自己的头发，手里紧紧地捏着他的褐色笔记本。

“还行… 你去观众席等我吧。”

布鲁斯想也好，临走时快速地吻了一下亚瑟：“祝你好运。”

布鲁斯走到观众席，他买了一张后面靠墙的位置，今天来的人很多，台上另一位喜剧演员还在表演，大家的反应都很热烈。布鲁斯之前有瞄到过亚瑟笔记本上的笑话，那总能让他会心一笑，没有低俗的色情笑话，没有对弱势群体的恶意嘲讽，只是属于亚瑟弗莱克的独特幽默，但他不确定这是高谭想要的。

“...下一位表演者形容自己一生都呆在哥谭市，从小就知道自己的人生使命就是为这个冷漠黑暗的世界带来欢笑。嗯。。好吧？请大家掌声欢迎亚瑟·弗莱克！”

亚瑟抬脚一步一步地走上演讲台，他感到脑海里有无数个小人在讲话，或细细私语，或大声尖叫。台下的人影恍恍惚惚看不清面貌，只有一盏盏红色小灯明明灭灭。幽蓝色的灯光拷问着他，他无处可逃，感到喉咙发痒。

“哈哈….大家好…很高兴能来到这里…哈哈...咳咳…”

布鲁斯感到心脏隐隐发疼，亚瑟的痛苦的笑声在俱乐部里弥漫开来，台下观众面面相觑。亚瑟努力地用手臂堵住自己的笑声，但无济于事，大脑因为大笑无法获得氧气而眩晕，空虚的胃因为不停地大笑而泛起酸水，涌上喉咙，亚瑟拼尽全力不让自己在台上吐出来。

“咳咳咳…我..我小时候讨厌上学….哈哈哈....”

“我小时候讨厌上学..咳...但我妈妈和我说…哈哈.... 你应该好好念书，有一天你得为了谋生而工作。”

“不会的，妈妈，我以后会当一个喜剧演员！哈哈哈....”

台下一片死寂。

亚瑟似乎没有被观众的冷淡所影响，他开心地朝观众中一个虚空的点笑了一笑，开始翻阅起他的日记本。

有几个零星观众被他真的在日记本里翻找笑话的认真模样逗笑了。

“嗯...哦找到了一个，我前几天还在想，为什么有钱人如此—”

布鲁斯在亚瑟快结束时，悄悄离开座位，找到了在后台面色铁青的老板，和他说了一会儿话，然后走回到座位上，刚好赶上亚瑟结尾，台上的亚瑟看上去自信而满足，有些局促对观众点头致意，还朝一个方向点了点头，布鲁斯朝那个方向看过去，那里什么人都没有。

台下只有几个人淅淅沥沥的掌声。

亚瑟走下台，因为兴奋脸颊微微发红，他跑到布鲁斯身边：“你觉得怎么样？你有笑吗？我在上面几乎什么都看不到。”

布鲁斯停顿了一下：“当然有，你没听到吗？”

“我只听到自己的心跳声，还有很多人在说话，也许听到了笑声，但我记不清了…”

布鲁斯只是朝他微笑，然后朝他身后扬了扬眉，亚瑟扭头，看到俱乐部的经理示意他过去。

他扭头看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯朝他点了点头，亚瑟跑向俱乐部经理。

布鲁斯就在座位上看着亚瑟和俱乐部的经理交谈，看到亚瑟对着经理点头微笑，然后不好意思的摇了摇手，又继续愉快地聊了一会儿，最后经理拍了拍亚瑟肩膀走了。

这样就好，布鲁斯想，这样就好。

俱乐部外，夜幕已经降临。

在经过一家甜甜圈店时，亚瑟第一次向布鲁斯提出，他想吃甜甜圈。布鲁斯感到了一丝希望。

“好，我去买，每种口味一种？”

“好啊。”

布鲁斯在柜台看着琳琅满目的甜品，闻着店内的甜蜜气息，感到了久违的放松。他拿过店员递给他的装满甜甜圈的盒子，转身准备走出店门，抬头，隔着玻璃窗户，看到亚瑟正和一辆出租车里带小丑面具的人相视而笑。

第九章

亚瑟这几天都在自己家过夜，因为潘妮说最近自己总是感到眩晕，但却坚决不愿意去医院。

“我不相信医院。”潘妮说。

今晚潘妮在自己房里睡下后，亚瑟在客厅里写日记，他在准备新的笑话。

突然一阵敲门声打断了他的思路，开门后发现邻居索菲亚站在门口，背后还站着一个矮胖的中年黑人男子。

“嘿。”亚瑟有点惊讶索菲亚会主动来找他。

“嘿，亚瑟，好久不见，最近怎么样？”

“就那样…你呢？”

“没什么可抱怨的，谢谢关心。… 我听说你被炒的事了，你妈妈和我说的，我很抱歉。这也是为什么我今晚来找你。”

亚瑟微微睁大了双眼，示意她说下去。

“这是我的朋友，布莱特。”索菲亚拉着那个矮胖的男人往前站了站，矮胖的男人显得很害羞，手指搅在一起，脱下帽子向亚瑟笨拙的打招呼，有点秃顶。亚瑟也向他点了点头。

“他下周就要结婚了，和美丽的茉莉。”布莱特不好意思地笑了。“他和我说他想婚礼上能有一个小丑表演—你知道吗，布莱特，为什么不你自己来说呢？”

布莱特有些慌张的接过了话头：“是，是这样的，我叔叔就曾经是小丑表演者，我们老家那边，他总是会在各种节庆婚礼上表演，他总能让婚礼气氛变得很棒。他本来是要来参加我的婚礼的，但愿上帝保佑他的灵魂安息，他今年九月时离开了我们。但我还是希望能有小丑在我的婚礼上表演，外、外面的小丑事务所太贵了…索菲亚和我说您，您被开除的事—”

“咳咳”，索菲亚有点尴尬的打断了布莱特的话。

“布莱特最近过得不太顺心，他本来工作的公司倒闭了，你知道的，现在外面到处都是糟心事—不管怎么说，他一和我说起这事，我就想到了你，也许报酬没有你原先事务所那么高，但我想总归对你会有点帮助？而且这对布莱特来说也意义非凡。怎么样亚瑟，拜托？”

索菲亚说得很诚恳，期待着看着亚瑟，布莱特也在她身后充满希望地看着他。

亚瑟从来没有参加过任何人的婚礼，但被需要的感觉让他胸口涌出一股暖流。

“当然，索菲亚，我很愿意在布莱特的婚礼上表演。”

“太棒了！亚瑟，谢谢你，你不知道这对布莱特有多重要。”

索菲亚开心地给了亚瑟一个拥抱，亚瑟小心翼翼地回抱了一下她。

布莱特也很高兴的和他握手，一直用力地摇晃着不肯放开，直到他们走后，亚瑟坐回椅子上写字时，手上还残留着被紧紧握住地触感。

之后布莱特又和亚瑟见过几次面，商议了一下表演的细节。为了准备表演，亚瑟干脆就和布鲁斯说最近他都需要呆在家里。

布莱特和亚瑟说，他想要小丑在最后围绕着他和茉莉表演魔术，最终在他俩之间变出他的求婚戒指，然后布莱特会取过戒指，向茉莉求婚。

“这是我叔叔的拿手绝活，每次婚礼上当求婚戒指出现时，人们的尖叫声能把房顶都掀翻！”

在婚礼的两天前，布莱特把戒指给了亚瑟，那是一个很朴素的女士婚戒，银色细环，没有任何装饰。当晚亚瑟在台灯下把玩着戒指，在温暖的橙黄色灯下的笼罩下，戒指反射出温润的光泽。

亚瑟把戒指放回盒子内，站起身离开座位，半跪下来，把戒指陈献给空虚的影子，故意压低了声线，模仿布莱特的声音道：“茉莉，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

然后亚瑟站起来把自己放进那个空虚的影子，转过身捂着嘴，露出不敢相信的表情，用尖细的声音回答道：“哦，布莱特！是的，我愿意！”

亚瑟又立刻蹲回了‘布莱特’的位置，深情的望着那个空虚的影子，用左手把戒指从戒盒中拿了出来，右手取过影子的手：“我爱你，茉莉。”

然后又立即站起来转过身，激动地把自己的右手伸了出来，然后左手缓缓地把戒指套在右手的无名指上，他听见自己的声音说：“我也爱你....布鲁斯。”像是从梦中突然惊醒，亚瑟愣了一会儿，然后跌坐在沙发上。

婚礼当天，亚瑟早早地就做好了准备，在脑海里一遍一遍的过着他的表演：当Send in the clown的音乐响起时，他就会伴着音乐跳进人群，用道具吹出许多肥皂泡，然后开始表演杂耍，如果婚礼上有小孩子的话，他还可以给每个孩子变出糖果，或者带着他们跳搞怪的舞蹈带动气氛。最后他要慢慢向新郎新娘靠近，给新娘变出鲜花，最后给新郎变出戒指。

亚瑟已经在家里排练了好几遍了，不得不说，他是一个尽职的小丑。

婚礼下午七点开始，亚瑟在下午四点来到了布莱特的婚礼现场，那是一个很简陋的礼厅，墙纸上看上去已经部分脱落了，还带着可以的黄色污渍，墙上用塑料剪纸贴出了布莱特和茉莉的名字。大厅里只有五六张桌子，上面摆放着廉价的假花。此时客人都还没来，大厅里只有婚礼的准备人员，除了他以外全是黑人。

布莱特穿着一款旧西服，堪堪能包裹住他圆滚滚的肚子。他看起来很焦急，看到亚瑟后露出了哭笑不得的表情：“哦，亚瑟，你来了。”

“布莱特，一切都好吗？”亚瑟能感觉到布莱特看上去很糟糕。

布莱特努力地让自己声音更平稳一点：“我还好，我是说—老天啊我做不到…”，布莱特突然崩溃的捂住自己的脸，“茉莉到现在还没有出现，我不知道她去了哪里，亚瑟，我不知道该怎么办.....”

亚瑟也呆住了，他完全没想到这种情况。

“我很抱歉… 索菲亚知道吗？”

“我和她打了个电话”，布莱特听上去都有些哽咽了，“她说她会尝试联系茉莉，但我知道这没有用… 她走了，亚瑟，我知道她走了。”

亚瑟不知道该说些什么，他不认识茉莉，他甚至都不太认识布莱特。他只看见布莱特现在在他面前抽噎地像是一只被人丢弃的泰迪熊。一个看上去像是布莱特父亲的人走过来，低声向亚瑟问好后，把布莱特扶走了。

亚瑟坐在礼厅的角落里，手放在口袋里摩挲着戒盒，看着窗外的太阳一点点落下去。在接下来的几个小时里，他像是一个置身事外的观众，看着越来越多的人鱼贯而入，人们道喜，聆听，诧异，错愕，最终一起化成了同情又带点好奇的嗡嗡细语，偶尔会有人向这个坐在角落里的小丑投来一撇，然后毫不在意地收回眼神，继续投入到对布莱特的集体怜悯中。

茉莉最终也没出现。

亚瑟看着窗外的月光，想着他该走了。站起来动了动自己因久坐而酸麻的的腿，拎过装着他的道具的大购物袋，走向颓然坐在椅子上的布莱特，从口袋里取出了戒指递给他。

布莱特眼神呆滞地盯着地上的一个点，没有看亚瑟，只是缓慢地摇了摇头。

亚瑟把戒指放回口袋里，又站了一会儿，然后转身走了，临走时把他的那份报酬放在了一张桌子上。

在街道上漫无目的地走着，看着城市里巨大的霓虹灯，亚瑟突然很想见布鲁斯。

亚瑟站在布鲁斯家公寓的门口，能透过地板感受到门内嘈杂的音乐。亚瑟有点诧异，布鲁斯从来不听这种音乐，他拿出钥匙打开了门，被眼前的景象惊呆了。

客厅被布置成了一个豪华派对，多了好几张桌子排放着精美的食物和香槟，大约有十几个男男女女盛装打扮，在客厅三三俩俩地或坐或站，放松自然地的相互交谈。穿着得体的服务员们穿梭其中，莎拉也在其中。亚瑟看到布鲁斯正背对着自己和一个身穿晚礼服的金发女士在交谈。布鲁斯说了些什么，金发女士顿时捂嘴吃吃的笑了起来。

“哇！来了一个小丑! ”

亚瑟一进门就吸引了大家的所有注意，布鲁斯也转过头来，看到亚瑟吃了一惊。亚瑟有点后悔没和布鲁斯打招呼就这么过来了，布鲁斯很明显在开一个派对，而自己不该出现在这里。

这时候音乐突然戏剧性的结束了，另一首节奏更快的音乐响起，有人开始觉得小丑是掐好时间点进来的，开始随着音乐节奏拍起手来，旋即大家都开始拍起手来，并期待着看着小丑。

好吧，亚瑟想，他伸出左脚，踩着节奏踏出了第一步，周围的人发出了喝彩声。

接下来就容易了，亚瑟在表演中总是能显得得心应手。他表演了一会儿杂耍，然后开始伴着音乐在客厅里，时不时地给女士变出鲜花，引来小声欢呼。他特意避开了布鲁斯和那位金发女士，他不知道布鲁斯是不是在因为他的突然出现而不悦。

这些上层人士显然不常见小丑的表演，他们熟悉的是戏剧与歌剧，亚瑟的表演对他们来说显得格外的新奇，欢呼声一阵盖过一阵。亚瑟卖力地跳着舞，感觉到音乐快要结束了，想转圈然后定格结束这场表演，右脚用力一蹬，刚转了一圈左脚就突然绊到了桌子腿上，一个踉跄摔倒在布鲁斯脚下，音乐刚好结束。

派对上的人们大笑着起哄，甚至还有人吹了口哨。他们以为这是亚瑟故意安排好的，故意要整蛊他们的老板。因为亚瑟摔得太巧了，单膝落地，落地的一瞬间快节奏的音乐刚好结束，一首舒缓的乐曲响起。

亚瑟感到膝盖剧痛，但这还不是最糟糕的，他抬起头看着布鲁斯，对方的表情看起来有点惊讶，甚至有点期待。亚瑟感觉自己的大脑在周围的起哄声中有些发晕，鬼使神差地，他开始了一个不再他预计内的表演：亚瑟扯出一个大大地笑容，从兜里取出那个戒盒，用一种非常浮夸的形式向布鲁斯递出了那枚戒指。

周围人更大声的起哄，他们是布鲁斯公司里的高管，平时见惯了布鲁斯冷静的样子，很好奇他们的老板在这种情况下会做什么。

布鲁斯诧异的扬了扬眉毛，有点好笑的看了眼亚瑟。亚瑟仍然保持着夸张地笑容，故意让自己显得很滑稽。

布鲁斯什么话都没说，只是伸出了右手。

周围人开始发出尖叫和倒吸气的声音，他们万万没想到布鲁斯会这么配合小丑的表演。

这下亚瑟傻了，呆呆地举着戒指，直到布鲁斯稍微晃了晃右手才回过神来，他得继续这场表演。他从盒子中取出戒指，一手拉住布鲁斯的手，一手缓缓地将戒指套在了布鲁斯的无名指上。

周围的人开始鼓掌，大笑，布鲁斯在欢呼声中用带着戒指的手把亚瑟从地上拉起来，两人一时间贴的很近。

布鲁斯在亚瑟耳边说：“我不知道为什么你要扮成小丑，但不管怎么说，我愿意。”

派对继续，时不时用人走到亚瑟身边拍拍他的肩膀，称赞他的表演真棒。亚瑟只是说着谢谢，他并不适应这种上流社会的应酬。他用余光看向布鲁斯，人们总是想和布鲁斯交谈，他无法脱身，只能偶尔对亚瑟眨眨眼。

亚瑟最后躲在了厨房里的一个角落，一根一根抽烟，等待着派对结束。

等到所有人都离开时，已经过了午夜两点。布鲁斯深深地吐了口气，疲倦地坐在了沙发上，伸手扯开了领带。

“呼... 总算结束了，亚瑟？”

亚瑟慢慢从浴室里走出来，派对快结束时他就去到浴室里把妆给卸了，然后等到所有人都走了才从浴室里走出来。

“我不知道你今晚有派对。”亚瑟坐到布鲁斯旁边，懒懒地斜躺在沙发靠椅上。

“我在今晚前也不知道今晚有派对”，布鲁斯苦笑地按了按太阳穴。“公司那群人估计是和莎拉说好了，在我家给我办了一个惊喜派对—庆祝公司成立五周年。”

“这样啊..”

“抱歉，我不知道你今晚会来，以为这几天你都在照顾你妈妈，她还好吗？”

“有些日子好一些，有些日子差一些，差的日子比较多。”

布鲁斯伸手去抚摸亚瑟的头发，中途看到了到了布鲁斯手上的戒指，布鲁斯有点尴尬的停住了手，轻咳了下：“现在可以告诉我发生了什么事吗，为什么今天要打扮成小丑，难道是你和莎拉说好的吗？”

亚瑟笑了，莎拉怎么可能会同意他们自导自演的给她老板求婚。他一五一十地和布鲁斯说了布莱特的事，还告诉他自己是不小心摔倒的，求婚只是当时顺势而已。

“....所以，这个戒指还是还我…”亚瑟伸手去够布鲁斯的手。

“嘿，哪儿有求婚了还要回戒指的道理。”布鲁斯把右手举高不让亚瑟够着，一手趁势揽住亚瑟的腰，亚瑟压在布鲁斯身上，两人一起倒在沙发上。

“我说了那是不小心摔倒的…”

“但你求婚了，不是吗？”布鲁斯近距离的凝视着亚瑟翡翠一般的绿色眼睛，“我说了，我愿意。”

亚瑟的眼中浮现了一些水气，发出了一声幼兽般的呜咽声，把头埋在布鲁斯的肩膀，控制不住地发笑，笑声听上去闷闷的。

布鲁斯轻柔地一遍一遍抚摸着亚瑟的头发，他感到他的肩头湿润了。低声抚慰道：“嘘… 没事了… 一切都会好起来…”

亚瑟渐渐地停止了笑声，他躺在布鲁斯胸口，出神地玩着布鲁斯衬衫上的扣子。

布鲁斯的声音从他上方传来：“亚瑟，我想告诉你一件事。”

“你说过：‘你和我说你的，我就和你说我的’对吗？我想告诉你我的秘密，相对的，你也可以告诉我你的，好吗？”

亚瑟呆了一会儿，缓缓地点了点头。

这时，电话铃突然突兀的响起。

第十章

布鲁斯看上去都有点憎恨电话铃了，他低声对亚瑟说我马上回来，快步走向电话，拎起了话筒。

“喂？”

“您好，请问您是潘妮·弗莱克的紧急联系人吗？我们在她家电话旁看到一张纸条，写着有事请联系这个号码。”

“她怎么了？”

“她中风了，现在正被送到医院抢救。”

“你是谁？”

“我是警探盖瑞特，我和我的搭档因为地铁杀人案想要问亚瑟·弗莱克先生一些问题，但他不在，我们就和他母亲谈话了，我们只问了几个问题，她就变得歇斯底里，无法呼吸，然后就倒下了，撞到了头，您是亚瑟·弗莱克先生吗？”

布鲁斯看了一眼沙发上的亚瑟，他看上去如此无忧无虑，还不知道发生了什么。

“我是亚瑟的朋友，亚瑟现在和我在一起。是哪家医院？我们现在过来。”

亚瑟听到了自己的名字，还听到了医院，神情警觉了起来。等布鲁斯放下电话，问道：“发生什么事了？”

布鲁斯用最简洁的语言告诉亚瑟发生了什么，看到亚瑟瞬间变惊慌的脸，低声安慰道：“不要怕，她没事，我们现在就去医院。”

布鲁斯带着亚瑟，驱车赶往医院，全程亚瑟惨白着脸，一言不发，布鲁斯握住亚瑟的手，感到亚瑟的手一片冰凉。

布鲁斯和亚瑟赶到医院时，警察已经在医院门口等着了,布鲁斯想和亚瑟一起下车，但亚瑟突然开口请求布鲁斯先进去看他母亲，布鲁斯看了一眼两位警探，答应了。

在去停车场的路上，布鲁斯一直透过后视镜看亚瑟和警探们的谈话，直到转过拐角看不见为止。

布鲁斯在潘妮的病房外等了大概十五分钟，亚瑟走上来了。

“她没事，亚瑟，医生说她情况稳定，只是需要住院观察一段时间。”  
亚瑟点点头，打开病房门，示意布鲁斯和他一起进去。

“警探找你有什么事吗？”布鲁斯和亚瑟一起坐在病床旁的椅子上，尽量让自己的声音听起来漫不经心。

“是为了地铁杀人案，嫌疑人带小丑面具，刚好我之前的工作也是小丑，所以他们来问我一些问题，已经问完了。”亚瑟含混的回答，没有直视布鲁斯。

“亚瑟—”，这是布鲁斯的通讯器突然响起。

布鲁斯低头小声咒骂了一声，不得不用眼神向亚瑟道歉，他必须接这个电话。亚瑟表示他不介意。

“抱歉，我马上回来。”

布鲁斯快步走出病房，找到一个无人的楼梯角落，接起了通讯器。  
“怎么了罗宾？”

“老..老大”，罗宾的声音更听起来沉重而破碎，“对不起，我中计了，他们有后援，我被包围了...呃…”  
“你受伤了吗？！”  
没有回应，只有奔跑和喘息的声音。

该死。布鲁斯看了一眼通讯器上罗宾的地址，知道自己必须马上赶过去。  
布鲁斯冲回病房，对亚瑟说：“对不起，我要走了，等我回来，我会向你解释所有事情。”

亚瑟看着布鲁斯风一样的跑走了，并不感到难过。他相信布鲁斯，他说之后会解释所有事情。

他只是看着病床上的母亲，真希望她快点好起来，他一生都和母亲一起生活，完全无法想象没有母亲的日子该怎么办。

“….前几天晚上我告诉我的小儿子比利，最小的那个，比较笨的那个。”

电视里传来了莫瑞的声音。

“我说，垃圾车还在罢工，比利。我没在开玩笑，比利说，那我们的垃圾要从哪里来？”

亚瑟被逗笑了，他感到温暖，好像莫瑞特意在这时候讲笑话安慰他一样，看莫瑞的现场秀本来就是他和母亲每晚的例行节目。他向前握住母亲的手，和她一起看今晚的脱口秀。

“最后，有人自以为能像我一样，靠讲笑话为生。我们拿到了哥谭市波哥喜剧俱乐部的录影带。这家伙以为只要一直笑，就会变成一个搞笑高手。看看这个小丑。”

亚瑟惊讶地张大了嘴，万万没想到能在莫瑞·富兰克林的脱口秀上看到自己的录影，他目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕。

录影：  
“…..我小时候讨厌上学，但我母亲总说，你应该好好念书，有一天你得为了谋生而工作。”

“不，妈妈。我要当喜剧演员。”

亚瑟放声大笑，这是他最得意的笑话之一。

电视切换到莫瑞面带轻蔑的表情：“你应该乖乖听你妈的话。”观众席因为莫瑞的话一片哄笑。

亚瑟感到心口被什么东西狠狠地撞了一下。

“再看一段，我超爱这家伙。”

录影：  
“真好笑，我小的时候，告诉别人我想当一名喜剧演员，大家都笑我。”

“现在好了，没人再笑了。”

录影里观众一片死寂。

电视切换到莫瑞翻白眼的表情：“你说的一点也没错，老兄。”观众席爆发出大笑，掌声热烈。

亚瑟感到头如刀割般的剧痛，录影带里观众的死寂，记忆里俱乐部里若影若现的红色灯光，台下的笑声，自己的心跳声，经理亲切的话语，台下的布鲁斯，电视里莫瑞和观众的嘲笑….什么是真的，什么是假的，他分不清，只能蹲下来紧紧地捂住自己的头。

他恨莫瑞。

他恨他们所有人。

直到护士进来问他还好吗，亚瑟才开始摇摇晃晃地站起来。他低声和母亲道声晚安，准备回家。护士却突然叫住了他。

“我看你好面熟....嘿！我刚还在莫瑞现场秀上看到过你呢！”

“不是，你认错人了。”亚瑟匆忙地侧过脸，低头快速走开。

之后的几天亚瑟尝试带潘妮出院，但医生说她现在最好还是待在医院。他只好每天来看医院看她，他不喜欢来医院，他能感到每次他来医院时护士们在他背后的窃窃私语。

晚上他就睡在潘妮的床上，这些日子布鲁斯了无音讯。

一日回到家后，亚瑟躺在潘妮的床上，抓过母亲的枕头亲吻，把额头轻轻地抵在枕头上。枕头上有他熟悉的味道，这让他感到安心…

突然，他的指尖触碰到了一个尖锐的一角。

那是一封信，自从他们的经济不再那么拮据后，母亲就很少给汤姆斯写信了。这应该是母亲之前写的。

家里现在只有他一个人，亚瑟只犹豫了一会儿，就忍不住打开了信封。

“亲爱的汤姆斯.....我们曾经的爱情.....帮帮我和你的儿子吧….做个好人，汤姆斯。永远爱你的，潘妮。”

亚瑟感到心跳如鼓。

汤姆斯·韦恩，是自己的....父亲？

亚瑟把信又读了一遍，潘妮娟秀的花体字反复多次的提到了“你的儿子”，亚瑟真想现在就冲到医院，把他母亲摇醒，问她这是不是真的。

我要去找汤姆斯·韦恩，亚瑟想。我必须亲自和我的父亲见一面。

另一边布鲁斯终于结束了和黑帮势力的苦斗。那日他收到罗宾的求救后，火速赶往罗宾所在的码头，那里是哥谭黑势力的一个重要据点。罗宾那天只是去勘察情报，没想到他们早就发现了罗宾一直在有计划地观察码头，于是设下了陷阱，引罗宾上钩。

在码头救出罗宾后，布鲁斯把罗宾安放在公司地下属于蝙蝠侠的密室里，自己又不眠不休用了几天时间，彻底把黑帮势力连根铲除。在把最后一个黑帮头头解决后，布鲁斯在傍晚作为蝙蝠侠飞回了密室，一脚刚踩进密室里就立刻陷入了黑甜的睡眠。

从新闻上亚瑟得知，汤姆斯·韦恩今晚会去哥谭大剧院。同样得到消息的小丑们聚集在剧院外抗议，亚瑟趁机混入了小丑人群中。

“去你妈的韦恩！”  
“韦恩下台！”  
“让小丑当市长！”

小丑们愤怒的挥舞着手臂，大声喊着口号，人群躁动不安，时不时地和警察产生肢体冲突。亚瑟身处其中，却感到异常兴奋，他也学着周围的人挥舞着手臂，他并不在乎他们喊得口号是什么，他只是享受这种混乱场面，他不希望他们停止。

前方小丑和警察们爆发了一场打斗，混乱中亚瑟从侧面钻出警戒杆，偷偷地溜进了大剧院。

亚瑟被大剧院顶部巨大的奢华吊灯惊呆了。他尽量靠着墙走，在看到一个小门时溜了进去，那是一个清洁工的工作间。

他换了一套工作服，循着音乐的来源找到了演播厅。

演播厅里坐满了西装革履的观众，时不时地爆发出大笑声。荧幕上正在放卓别林的幽默默剧，台下有一整个乐队为默剧现场配乐。

亚瑟在人群中寻找着汤姆斯，最终发现他坐在一个包厢里，和一位年轻貌美的女伴坐在一起。

亚瑟在黑暗中，静静地等待着。

荧幕上的卓别林被蒙住双眼在溜冰，好几次都溜到了一个没有扶手的阳台边缘。亚瑟和观众们一起大笑，身体跟着音乐轻轻舞动。他真的很喜欢这部电影，几乎都要忘了他来这的目的是什么。

当亚瑟再次瞟向汤姆斯的包厢时，他看到他正在保镖的带领下离开座位。亚瑟瞪大了双眼，快速地跟了上去。

亚瑟看到汤姆斯走进了洗手间，门外有保镖把守。他随手抓过一个扫帚，沿着墙低头装作打扫卫生的样子，慢慢地溜进了洗手间，保镖们根本没有多看他一眼。

他深呼了一口气，看着镜子里的汤姆斯，感到喉咙有点哽咽。他快速地脱下了工作服，对着镜子整理了一下仪容，然后终于下定决心，走向汤姆斯。

“需要帮助吗，老兄？”，汤姆斯注意到了来到身边的亚瑟，声音听上去有点不耐烦。

“我不知道该怎么说。”亚瑟带着悲伤又期待的眼神看着汤姆斯，第一次感到有点害羞。

“你是要合影吗，还是什么？”汤姆斯小解完后，大步从亚瑟身旁走过。

“…不是。”亚瑟小声回答。

汤姆斯自顾自地开始洗手，亚瑟紧张地站在他身后，鼓起勇气叫了一声：

“爸爸，是我。”

“什么？”正在洗手的汤姆斯没有听见他说什么。

“我的名字是亚瑟，潘妮·弗莱克是我的母亲，我，我知道了所有你们的事了。放心，我不想要你的任何东西，也不会公开我们的关系… 我只是想见见你，或许你可以拥抱我一下…”

亚瑟有点腼腆地对着汤姆斯笑，这一刻他幻想了无数次。

汤姆斯的脸上闪过一丝震惊，随后马上变成了厌恶。

“你有什么毛病？我不是你父亲。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为你是被领养的，而且我从来没有和你母亲在一起过。你是要钱吗？”

“不是，什么？我不是被领养的。”

“她从来没和你说过吗？她在为我们工作之后领养的你。然后在你4岁的时候被逮捕关进阿卡姆州立医院。她是个不折不扣的疯女人。”

亚瑟感到一阵笑意涌来。

“不，我不相信。你什么要说这些？我不需要你的谎言，我知道这看起来很奇怪，我无意让你感到不自在，我不知道为什么大家都这么粗鲁，我不知道为什么你也这样！我不需要你的任何东西！我只想要一点温暖，或者一个拥抱，父亲！”

“你是不是也是脑子有毛病？我说了我不是你父— 你说你叫亚瑟？”，汤姆斯的语气突然变得严肃，“老天，你就是那个最近和我儿子厮混在一起的亚瑟？”

亚瑟终于无法控制地爆发出大笑。

汤姆斯看上去被激怒了，他一手掐住亚瑟的脖子把他抵洗手台上。

“这很好笑吗？疯子，回答我的问题！”

亚瑟笑的眼泪都流出来了，一边笑，一边点头。

“听着，离我儿子远点，真是有其母必有其子。如果我再发现你接近我儿子，或者再让我看到你—”

亚瑟只是放声大笑。

“你是在嘲笑我吗？！”

亚瑟笑的脸都红了，汤姆斯忍无可忍，正对着亚瑟的脸结结实实给了一拳，鼻血从亚瑟的鼻子里迸出来。

….

当夜，汤姆斯在庄园里紧急召见了阿福，他坐在豪华的椅子里，手微微发抖。当阿福来时，汤姆斯颤抖的声音响起：

“阿福，过去的幽灵又来纠缠我了，他仍然不愿意放过我！....报应，这是报应，玛莎就是因为报应死的...但这还不够，现在他甚至纠缠到我儿子身上！他还要害我的儿子！绝对不行！他们必须被阻止，阿福，他们必须被阻止….”

“老爷，发生什么事了？”

汤姆斯停下来，用丝巾擦了擦冷汗，说了今天亚瑟来找他的事。

“老天，我万万没想到亚瑟是潘妮的儿子！”阿福震惊地说。

“是的，他就是那个该死的潘妮的该死的儿子！现在他正躺在我儿子的床上！真是令人作呕！这是罪恶！他真该下地狱！”

“老爷，你打算怎么办呢？事情没有过去那样简单了，如果我们出手，布鲁斯少爷不会善罢甘休的。”

“疯子…他们都是疯子…有其母必有其子…都是疯子…”汤姆斯没有回答阿福，他仿佛陷入了一种梦游的呓语状态，只是在嘟囔着疯子。

“是的，老爷，他们是疯子…您不要气坏了身体。”，阿福好言安慰道。“….对了！他们就是疯子，对付疯子有对付疯子的办法。疯了好，疯了才好呢！”

汤姆斯狐疑的抬起头，“你什么意思？”

阿福走近了汤姆斯身旁，俯下身来在汤姆斯耳旁低声道来....

在这个年过百年的老庄园里，两个穿着体面的老者在富丽堂皇的房间里低语，他们罪恶的灵魂在烛火辉映下在厚实的墙面上倒影出巨大且扭曲的影子。他们窃窃私语，他们惊恐呜咽，他们在密谋如何把一个纯洁的灵魂彻底毁掉......

第十一章

地下基地里蓝色的荧光安静着罩着庞大而空旷的巨大空间。布鲁斯正在一张沙发上沉睡，浓密地睫毛快速地扇动着，然后慢慢地张开了眼。

“唔…”，布鲁斯用了几秒来回忆起他现在在哪儿。

“老大，你醒啦？”罗宾一瘸一拐地跑了过来，看起来等在他身边已经好久了。

“嗯。”布鲁斯撑起身坐了起来，活动了一下脖子，重重地呼出一口气。

“你一进门就昏过去了，把我吓坏啦！我好不容易才把你搬到这儿！”罗宾很高兴看到布鲁斯醒了，然后又有点小心翼翼地问道：“你还好吗，老大？我是不是闯大祸了？”

布鲁斯看着罗宾不敢直视自己的样子，觉得有点好笑，故意板着脸向他招了招手。

罗宾咽了咽口水，认命地走了过去，看到布鲁斯扬起了手，吓得缩起脖子闭上了眼，却只感到一个温暖的手掌落在头顶，揉乱了自己的头发。

“别乱想，我都处理好了。”布鲁斯故意把罗宾的头弄得摇来晃去。“不过你以后确实要小心一点了，我不一定每次都能来得及救你。”

“老大....”罗宾终归还是一个20岁出头的孩子，一下子就被感动得热泪盈眶，冲上去抱住布鲁斯不撒手：“我要一辈子跟随您呜呜呜…”

“放，放手”，布鲁斯按着罗宾的头挣脱了出来。“现在几点了？”

罗宾仍然很情绪化，抹了抹眼睛说：“凌晨三点多，你从傍晚睡到现在…”

“这几天确实够呛”，布鲁斯站起来活动了一下筋骨，“我还有点事要先走了，你在这儿好好养伤，不要乱跑。”

“啊？凌晨三点能有什么事啊”，罗宾不满地嘟囔着。

“我要去找亚瑟”，布鲁斯倒是说得很坦荡。

“切，他这个时间不睡觉的吗？明天再去不可以吗…”罗宾翁声瓮气地说。虽然他从没见过亚瑟，但总是对他有一种莫名的敌意，觉得他抢走了布鲁斯的全部注意。当然他自己是绝对不会承认这一点的，他认为他只是不爽布鲁斯在地铁杀人案上对亚瑟的偏袒而已。

“小鬼”，布鲁斯又狠狠地点了一下罗宾的脑袋，“你懂什么。走了。”

“诶老大，你什么时候带戒指啦？还是无名指？难道你订婚啦？我怎么不知道你订婚了？是和谁呀？不会是和亚瑟吧…?!老大？！”

布鲁斯只是头也不回地向他扬了扬手，开门走了。

凌晨三点的街道上空气凌冽，布鲁斯深吸一口气，觉得心情很好。他想先去亚瑟家看看，如果亚瑟不在那儿的话就一定在自己的公寓。

到了亚瑟家门口，他才记起自己并没有他家的钥匙。他尝试着转动门把，发现门并没有上锁。

布鲁斯缓缓地打开了门，客厅里里没有开灯，屋子里只有厨房里幽蓝色的灯光亮着，一小块墙被窗外的昏黄的路灯照亮，亚瑟不在客厅里。

布鲁斯轻声关上了门，走到了潘妮的卧室，卧室门敞开着，里面有人睡过的痕迹，他猜亚瑟这几天应该就睡这儿。

看上去亚瑟并不在家，布鲁斯想他应该离开。但他还不想这么快走。他还没有机会好好看过亚瑟的家。他打开床头灯，床头柜上还放着亚瑟开着的日记本，上面压着一支笔和一包已经打开了的香烟盒，还有一把手枪。地上的报纸上印着大大的标题“杀死富人，一场新的运动？”，配着巨大的小丑面具照片。

布鲁斯抓过手枪，金属冰凉的触感和特有的重量让他瞬间就能断定这是一把真枪，打开弹夹，里面是空的。

“哦亚瑟…”布鲁斯在心里呻吟一声，单纯的，单纯的亚瑟，任何一个警探都能凭借这个场景当场逮捕你。

布鲁斯有点泄气地躺上床，他还没想好该怎么办，随意地向右边扭头，看到了一封打开的信，信封上写着，致汤姆斯·韦恩。

给父亲的信？

布鲁斯下意识地拿起了信开始阅读。

凌晨三点的亚瑟家很安静，仔细聆听的话，还可以听到冰箱嗡嗡地背景声。但布鲁斯没有心思注意这些，他的注意力完全被这封信吸引了，更确切一点，他在看到“你的儿子”这四个字后，就再也看不进也听不见任何东西了。

什么？

潘妮和汤姆斯？儿子？

亚瑟，是汤姆斯的儿子？

什么？

时针一分一秒的走过，窗外传来醉汉凄厉的喊叫声，然后声音渐渐走远了。

布鲁斯像是一尊雕塑，保持着拿着信的姿势，一动不动，昏黄的灯光柔和了他英俊的侧脸，他看上去异常的平静，甚至带点悲悯。

他安静地放下了信，回头关上床头灯，走出了卧室。转动门把准备离开亚瑟家时，眼睛往厨房扫了一眼，和这个屋子其他地方的大致温馨整洁不同，厨房地上凌乱地堆放着看上去像是冰箱的内置柜和一些冷藏食物，就好像有人特意清空了整个冰箱一样。

一个可怕的想法占据了布鲁斯的脑海，他平静的脸上第一次出现了裂痕。

不。

布鲁斯走近了冰箱。

不。

布鲁斯颤抖着握住了冰箱门把手。

不。

自8岁以来，布鲁斯从没有这么害怕过，他在心里划下十字，一把拉开了冰箱门。

半裸着上身的亚瑟，正蜷缩在冰箱里，鼻子上带有血迹，眼睛半睁，嘴角微微上扬，好似在做一个美梦。

“老天，亚瑟！”布鲁斯感到自己全身的血液都凝固了。

他跪在冰箱外，伸手小心翼翼地把亚瑟抱了出来，尽量忽略亚瑟手臂传来亚瑟皮肤的温度是多么冰冷。

“亚瑟，你能听见我吗？亚瑟，亚瑟！”

布鲁斯紧紧地抱着亚瑟，不停地呼唤亚瑟的名字，抱着他来到了浴室，把他放进了浴缸，除去所有衣物，开启了浴缸里的热水。

亚瑟仿佛一个无知无觉的木偶，只有偶尔的眨眼泄露了他还活着，仰躺在浴缸里，嘴角还带着笑。

热水冲刷着亚瑟的身体，让他的皮肤变得通红，在狭小的浴室里蒸腾出迷蒙水气。布鲁斯坐在浴缸旁，眉头紧锁，一手放在亚瑟的额头上，大拇指缓缓地摩挲过底下的肌肤。

亚瑟仿佛渐渐苏醒了过来，稍微偏了偏头，看到了布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯…你,你回来啦…”亚瑟的声音听上去虚弱的不行。

“是的，亚瑟，我回来了。”布鲁斯的声音都有点哽咽了。“你还好吗？”

“我想去找你...可是你总不在家。”亚瑟听上去有点委屈，“我只好自己去找他。”

“对不起，亚瑟，都是我不好。”布鲁斯无法自已地搂住亚瑟，让他的头贴在自己胸膛上。“你自己去找他了是吗？”

亚瑟轻轻地嗯了一声。

“你见到了我的—我们的父亲了吗？”

亚瑟沉默了，良久后，淡淡地说：“他不是我父亲。”

那就是见到了。亚瑟鼻子上的伤估计也是父亲打的。布鲁斯了解自己父亲是什么脾气，心里燃起隐隐地怒火。

亚瑟看上去不想再聊这个话题了，他用手缠住布鲁斯的脖子，把两人拉的更近，在布鲁斯耳边用气音呢喃：“抱我…布鲁斯，抱我去床上..”

布鲁斯身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着疑问。

信里说的是真的吗？

我们是兄弟吗？

我父亲和你说什么了？

为什么要伤害自己？

但亚瑟看上去那么脆弱，生活已经给了他太多的打击，仿佛是一个一碰即碎的水晶制品。布鲁斯不忍心再给他任何的压力。他只是摸了摸亚瑟的头，把亚瑟从水中抱出来，裹上浴巾，放在潘妮的床上。

“休息一下，好吗？”布鲁斯给亚瑟盖上厚厚的被子。“我会把一切弄清楚的。”说着他站起了身。

“不，别走。”亚瑟抓着布鲁斯的衣角，“求你…”

布鲁斯坐了回来，弯下身把手贴着亚瑟的脸颊，轻声安慰道：“好，我不走，你不要怕…”  
亚瑟像小动物一样用脸摩挲着布鲁斯的手掌，感受到了一丝金属的触感，是那枚戒指。亚瑟露出了一个带点悲伤的微笑。

“我只有你了...布鲁斯..我只有你了..”

亚瑟抓着布鲁斯的手把布鲁斯拉近，双手攥着布鲁斯的胸口的衣服，仰着脖子小声的说。

“求你...吻我..”

这样的亚瑟让布鲁斯心碎，但他不得不按住亚瑟，艰难的开口道：“你知道如果潘妮说的是真的，这对我们来说意味着什么吗？”

亚瑟怔住了，他不知道布鲁斯在说什么。

“我们将会是兄弟，亚瑟。”

“是兄弟…不好吗？”

“兄弟之间不能做这些。”

亚瑟看上去真诚地迷惑了：“为什么？”

布鲁斯突然爆发，一拳打烂了床头灯。今晚发生的一切迫切的需要一个出口。

亚瑟被巨大的声响吓到，瑟缩了一下，却仍然紧紧攥着布鲁斯的衣服不肯放开。

布鲁斯望着亚瑟的不知所措绿色眼珠想，就让我们一起下地狱吧。

他近乎凶狠地吻上了亚瑟。

亚瑟被吻得措手不及，但却有如久旱逢甘霖的喜悦。他闭上眼，手臂缠绕住布鲁斯的背，微张着嘴迎接着布鲁斯的吻，渴求着他的爱抚。

两人的气息都变得急促，布鲁斯一手触摸着亚瑟的脖颈，然后慢慢往下滑去，粗暴地揉搓着亚瑟柔软的身躯。

“唔...嗯…啊….”布鲁斯霸道的爱抚给亚瑟带来了无上的刺激，被子早已被拽开，此刻的亚瑟赤裸地被衣冠整洁的布鲁斯压在身下，因为快感忍不住侧过脸发出阵阵呻吟。

布鲁斯的手继续往下游走，最终握住了亚瑟的已经在滴水的阴茎，轻轻拂过吐着透明粘液的粉红铃口，却不再继续动作。

“啊啊…布鲁斯..”亚瑟近乎啜泣地恳求布鲁斯继续给他安慰，布鲁斯却只是握着亚瑟的阴茎，开始舔吻亚瑟的脖子。

亚瑟一只手放在布鲁斯我在自己阴茎上的手上，一只手因为布鲁斯的啃咬时不时绞紧床单。今晚的布鲁斯显得异常的粗暴，这也让亚瑟异常兴奋。他敬畏这样的布鲁斯，颤抖着承受布鲁斯带给他的一切。

布鲁斯在亚瑟的脖子上留下点点红痕后，转而往下咬住了亚瑟一边的乳头。

“啊！”亚瑟因为这突然地刺激失声尖叫，下身也被刺激的跳了跳，流出更多的粘液。亚瑟忙用两手捂住嘴，但仍然因为布鲁斯的啃咬吮吸而泄露出阵阵呻吟。

布鲁斯用手沾取了亚瑟的粘液，把亚瑟的腿分开了一点，往亚瑟的后穴插入了两根手指。

亚瑟在被插入的瞬间弹起腰，发出无声的尖叫，感到一阵白光闪过，他被布鲁斯的两根手指插射了。

刚射过亚瑟浑身酸软，躺在床上不住地喘息。布鲁斯却不给他休息的机会，又加入了一根手指，三根手指一起在亚瑟的后穴进进出出，发出粘腻的水声。

“啊啊…不…嗯…”还在快感余韵中的亚瑟又被强行拉近下一波的快感中，他难耐着张开腿，嘴里呢喃着拒绝，却不自觉地把腿张得更开，让布鲁斯用三根手指操着自己，身体在床单上被动的耸动。

布鲁斯看着眼前的淫靡画面，眸色深沉。他仍然衣冠整齐，一只手操着亚瑟，另一只手拉下了裤链，让自己早已硬挺的下身弹出来。

亚瑟听到了拉拉链的声音，睁开了眼，喘息着坐起身来，让自己的后穴从布鲁斯的手指脱离出来。他深深地看了一眼布鲁斯，然后趴跪下来，含住了布鲁斯的阴茎。

亚瑟知道自己现在就像一个廉价娼妓，客人衣冠楚楚，而自己一丝不挂，撅高屁股舔着客人的阴茎。但他现在需要这个，他需要感觉被使用，被侮辱。

布鲁斯仿佛心灵感应到了亚瑟的想法，他一手扣住了亚瑟的头，开始在亚瑟嘴里挺动抽插。

“唔—唔-唔-唔—”每一次冲刺都深深的插入亚瑟的喉咙口，亚瑟反射性的想干呕，却只给嘴里的阴茎带来更大的快感，口水顺着亚瑟的下巴留下来，打湿了布鲁斯深色的毛发。亚瑟在这样粗暴地对待中感到一种欣喜的快感，他的下身在完全没有触摸的情况下又硬了。

布鲁斯毕竟不愿意亚瑟痛苦太久，在最后一次深深的全数插入后，就从亚瑟嘴里退了出来，亚瑟捂住嘴闷闷地咳嗽。

布鲁斯拍了拍亚瑟抬高的雪白屁股，亚瑟会意地转过身，温顺地趴下，将自己被开发过的湿润后穴完全地展现在布鲁斯眼前。

布鲁斯扶住自己沾满亚瑟口水的阴茎，对准亚瑟微微张开的后穴，一寸一寸地缓慢插入，直到整根阴茎被完全吞下。

“嗯…”亚瑟体内的温暖紧致让布鲁斯忍不住发出一声闷哼，他保持着插入的姿势暂时没有动作，双手揉搓着亚瑟的屁股，感受着身下亚瑟的细微颤抖，然后突然开始了狂风暴雨般的抽插。

亚瑟被撞击着一下一下地在床单上耸动，咬住手指呜叫着，强烈的快感让他忍不住喘息，布鲁斯的巨大仿佛一下一下要捅穿他的肚子，他想要挪动着膝盖从这令人窒息的快感中逃开，屁股却被布鲁斯的手紧紧地扣住无法动弹，只能被动地被布鲁斯一次次无情贯穿。

“啊…啊..嗯...”

亚瑟感到自己又快射了，他的后穴开始收缩痉挛，布鲁斯却在这时抽离了亚瑟体内。

“唔…布鲁斯…回来…”亚瑟难耐的扭动屁股，他受不了这样。

布鲁斯握住亚瑟的一条腿，把他翻折过来正对着他。亚瑟的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，双腿大张，眼睛因为快感而刺激出眼泪，泪眼朦胧地望着他。

布鲁斯把下身对着亚瑟的后穴入口，却不插进去，就保持着这样，双手撑在布鲁斯两侧，声音沙哑而苦涩地问道：“如果我们真是兄弟，你就是我哥哥。哥哥，你希望我怎么做？”

亚瑟瞬间瞪大了眼，布鲁斯叫他哥哥，如果布鲁斯是他的弟弟...

他看着上方布鲁斯英俊的眉眼，此刻看上去却充满了悲伤，他伸手拂过他皱起的眉头，却好像让他更难过了。他有点着急，伸出两只手在布鲁斯嘴角划出一个笑脸。

“那你就是我唯一的家人了...布鲁斯，进来…我需要你..”

亚瑟对布鲁斯张开双臂，露出了真心地微笑。

布鲁斯的眼睛湿润了，他俯下身和亚瑟紧紧拥抱，再次缓缓进入了亚瑟。这次不再是只是粗暴地占有，而是极尽缠绵柔情。布鲁斯把下身深深埋入亚瑟体内，小幅度的顶弄着亚瑟的敏感点，亚瑟被弄得全身粉红，难受的摇头。

“我..我不行了...布鲁斯..求你..”

“我们一起，亚瑟…”

布鲁斯再次和亚瑟唇齿交缠，下半身快速地抽动起来，亚瑟被抽插地浑身颤抖，不一会儿就尖叫着高潮了。剧烈收缩的甬道也给布鲁斯带来了强烈的快感，他继续抽插了几十下，最后一插到底，射在了亚瑟体内。亚瑟感受到布鲁斯滚烫的精液撞击在自己刚高潮过的敏感点上，两腿痉挛着又被推上另一个高潮，泪水无声的留下，终于承受不住地昏了过去。

第十二章

亚瑟在海浪声中醒来，发现自己正躺在海边的沙滩上，阳光暖暖地照在自己脸上，略带腥咸的海风柔柔地拂过他的脸颊，吹乱了他的头发。周围充满了人们的欢笑声，人们穿着泳衣在沙滩上奔跑着，大笑着。

这就是加州吗？亚瑟迷迷糊糊的想。天是蓝的，海是蓝的，沙子是暖的，海水是暖的，阳光是暖的…亚瑟感到有人在身后叫他，他努力地想抬起身转头，却提不起力气....

“铃铃铃~~”

亚瑟在母亲的冰冷的床上醒来，窗外天空阴沉一片。

他花了一会儿工夫意识到自己现在在哪儿，带点留恋地回味着梦中的加州，一个他从未去过的地方，他这辈子从没有离开过高谭市。

电话铃继续响着，亚瑟没有兴趣接，电话转到留言模式。

“Hi，这是给亚瑟·弗莱克的一则消息。我是雪莉·伍德兹，在莫瑞·富兰克林秀工作。”

亚瑟瞬间从床上坐起身来，想走到电话旁，下地的时候感到下身一阵酸软，差点摔了一跤。

“我不知道你听说了没有，莫瑞在最近的一档节目中插播了你的单口相声，我们收到了来自观众的强烈反馈，莫瑞让我给你打电话看你是否有兴趣—”

亚瑟接起了电话，怀疑地问道：“你是谁？”

“噢，Hi，你好，我是雪莉·伍德兹，莫瑞·富兰克林的节目协调员。你是亚瑟吗？”

“...是的。”

“亚瑟你好，我刚才说了，我们收到了很多关于你单口相声的电话，反馈都很好。莫瑞让我联系你，邀请你作为嘉宾上他的节目。”

亚瑟有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“莫瑞想让我上他的节目？”

“对，他很想和你聊聊，也许你能来一段表演。怎么样是不是很棒？”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿，答道：“是啊，听起来很棒。”

“我们能定个日期吗？下周四你有空吗？”

亚瑟放下电话后，拖着酸软的身体一头躺回到了床上。昨晚的激烈情事渐渐浮现到了他的脑子里，布鲁斯来到自己的公寓，他看上去很悲伤，他们做爱，布鲁斯叫他…哥哥？这个记忆像一股强烈电流从他的脊椎骨直击脑门，麻痹了他的全部思路。

后穴还有被过度使用的触感，但里面没有残留的精液，全身上下也都很干净，事后布鲁斯应该有帮自己彻底清理过。

不用环顾四周，亚瑟也知道布鲁斯已经离开了，他尽量忽略心里失落的感觉。

懒洋洋的抬了抬眼，看到被打烂的床头灯已经不见了，在自己的杂物（包括手枪）上，放着一封信。

布鲁斯给他留了一封信，亚瑟眼睛一亮，抓过信来阅读。

信：

亲爱的亚瑟，

请原谅我的不辞而别，我必须要去找到真相，为了你，也为了我。

生活不总是公平，我知道我父亲可以是一个很难相处的人，虽然你没有说你们之间发生了什么，但你鼻子上的乌青泄露了秘密，我真希望我当时能在场，阻止这一切发生。

我自以为是一个勇敢的人，但是昨晚看见你在冰箱里时，我从没有那么害怕过。请求你，为了我不要再伤害自己了。请记住，不管发生了什么，我永远都会在你身边，你永远都不用一个人承受这一切。

我会找到所有真相，然后不论真相如何，我都会回来见你，回答你的所有疑问。

我爱你，亚瑟

永远的，  
布鲁斯

亚瑟把信读了一遍又一遍，惊讶于在这糟糕的一切发生后，自己仍然能够微笑，布鲁斯给了他再次面对生活的勇气。他双手把信抵在自己胸口，仿佛这样就能拥抱到布鲁斯。

………

布鲁斯冲进了汤姆斯的庄园，不顾仆人们的阻挡，径直走向父亲的办公室。

“少爷，老爷吩咐过了不让任何人打扰—”

布鲁斯完全不理会，自顾自推开了们。门内的汤姆斯头也没抬，继续在写东西，只是让仆人退下了。

“父亲，我有问题要问你。”

“早上好，布鲁斯。这就是你对父亲打招呼的方式？”

“关于亚瑟，潘妮·弗莱克之子，他是不是你的儿子？”

“…不是。你没听他说吗？我告诉他了，他是被领养的，他妈妈脑子有毛病，我从来没有和—”

“我要知道真相！我有权利知道！”

汤姆斯终于抬起了头，看着眼前脸色苍白的年轻人，冷淡地说：“这就是真相。考虑到你们俩目前的关系，你应该感到高兴才对。好了，如果你不介意，我还有工作要做。”说完又低头继续写文件。

布鲁斯恨透了父亲这种漠不关心的态度，但也知道如果父亲不愿意，他并不能真的问出点什么。他不自觉捏紧了拳头，心想：“我会找到当年到底发生了什么，我发誓。”然后最后看了父亲一眼，转身离开。

布鲁斯走在办公室外的长廊，深呼一口气，头脑里思绪纷纷，没有注意到阿福走到了身边。

“少爷，我要告诉你一些事。”

“阿福？”

“您是为了潘妮来找老爷的对吗？为了潘妮之子亚瑟？”

“…是的。”

阿福往四下看了看，示意布鲁斯这里不是说话的地方，带他到了庄园的一个无人的侧厅。布鲁斯虽然心中有疑惑，但还是跟着他来到了侧厅。

“怎么了阿福？你要告诉我什么？”

阿福缓缓地开口了。

“少爷，我知道一个人，可以回答您的全部疑惑。本杰明·斯通医生，他是当年潘妮在阿卡姆州立医院的主治医师，负责了潘妮好几年，他一定知道当年发生了什么。”

布鲁斯有点吃惊，阿福向来是忠于父亲的。“为什么要告诉我这些呢？父亲并不想告诉我任何关于当年的事。”

“因为我认识当年的潘妮，她是一个好姑娘。但却突然变得疯疯癫癫，还进了阿卡姆州立医院。我也多次问过老爷，但老爷并不愿意谈起她。我也想知道事情的真相，少爷。这是他的地址，他现在住在德州的一家疗养院里，如果您打算当面去见他，来回大概一周左右。”

布鲁斯带着犹疑接过地址，阿福是向来不喜欢亚瑟这种他眼里的下等人的，为什么突然想要帮他呢？阿福看到了布鲁斯眼里的疑问，说道：“我真没想到亚瑟会是潘妮的儿子，当年我和潘妮一起为韦恩家做事，她一直对我多有照顾。我老了，少爷，我在这个地位太久，忘记了我当年也只是一个默默无闻的穷小伙，潘妮的出现提醒了我。我希望在我死前，能了解到当年的真相，这样我死也瞑目了。”

“阿福…”布鲁斯看着阿福布满沟壑的脸和略带佝偻的身影，想着小时候看上去无所不能的阿福，现在也显出老态了。父亲总是很忙，小时候照顾自己的人总是阿福。

“少爷，你打算去找他吗？”

“是的，我想还是当面问他最好。”，布鲁斯回忆中的思路中被打断，语气也柔和了很多。

“那亚瑟呢？您打算带他一起去吗？”，阿福不动神色的问道。

“不了”，布鲁斯把地址收好，随口回答：“我给他留了一封信，我想弄清楚所有事情后再去见他。”

“哦哦，这样也好。”

阿福恭谨地低着头，目送着布鲁斯远去。

………

当夜，阿福和一个不知道是谁的人打电话。

“记住，有一封信和一把钥匙，当然如果还有别的你也要找到。….时刻监视着他，不要让他发现，趁没人的时候去，不要留下任何痕迹。…事成后来找我，放心，我们说好的。”

……

三日后

亚瑟坐着公交来到了阿卡姆州立医院。医院里充斥着各种精神病人，有人在歇斯底里的喊叫，有人在对着空虚的一角诡异地笑着。亚瑟和看管他母亲资料的文员简单交谈后，文员表示没有母亲的签字，不能把资料给他。亚瑟盯着就在自己手边的资料，貌似不在意地笑着，却突然伸手夺过了资料，转身往走廊另一头跑去。文员在他身后咒骂着，却没有追出去。

亚瑟在走廊上飞奔着，不知道对方有没有追上来，只是拼尽全力地跑着，跑过走廊的一个转角，继续跑到长廊尽头，冲进一个楼梯口。

他疯狂地跑下了两层楼梯，然后在终于在一个平台口停了下来，胸口因为剧烈的奔跑而疼痛。他不停地往上张望看有没有人追过来，没有人影，只有走廊上隐隐约约的尖叫声。

亚瑟渐渐找回了自己的呼吸，怀着囚徒打开自己的判决书一样的心情打开了资料。

资料：  
医生：“你领养了他，潘妮。这是你的领养文件。”  
潘妮：“他伪造了这一切，这样这就是我们的秘密了。”  
……  
医生：“你还任由你其中一名男友不断地折磨你的养子，潘妮，你的儿子人发现时候被绑在暖气管上，在你肮脏的公寓里面，严重营养不良，全身多处淤伤，头部收到了严重的外伤，还有被性侵的痕迹。”

潘妮：“我从没听他哭过，他一直是个快乐的小男孩。”

资料里还有当年报纸的剪报，标题是“养子之母任由儿子被虐待”，“一个母亲和儿子的恐怖之屋”。里面还有亚瑟小时候被虐待，浑身赤裸地被绑在暖气管上的照片，照片里的亚瑟眼睛半睁着，神情茫然。

亚瑟犹疑地用手指抚摸过照片上那个浑身淤青的男孩，他想为自己哭泣，却忍不住大笑不止。照片上的人是自己吗，为什么自己什么都不记得呢？

亚瑟听见记忆里的母亲说，他的笑是上帝的礼物，他是带着目的来到这个世界上的，目的是为了给人们带来欢笑。

没有上帝，是潘妮，是潘妮的某个男友给他的。

亚瑟抱着资料靠着墙渐渐地滑落在地上，哭着，笑着。

高谭在下暴雨。

亚瑟如行尸走肉般走在雨中，他没有回家，那里不再是他的家。他只想见布鲁斯。

他如一个水鬼一样般在布鲁斯的公寓楼下，恰逢有人走出来，他径直走了进去，不顾旁人怀疑地眼光。他浑身都在滴水，给电梯里留下了一滩水渍。

长廊里长长的水迹尽头，亚瑟站在布鲁斯公寓门口。他伸手去找钥匙，却发现钥匙不见了，找遍全身都没有。门是锁着的，他只好开始敲门，祈求布鲁斯在家。

门开了，亚瑟的心随着跳动了一下，门里站的是女仆莎拉，她上下打量着亚瑟，脸上充满了疑问。

“你好？”

“…布鲁斯在吗？”

“韦恩少爷出去了，你是谁？”

亚瑟感到心脏一抖，“亚瑟，我们见过的。”

莎拉看上去明显不买账，只是怀疑地盯着亚瑟，亚瑟在门口站了一小会儿，直接推开门绕过莎拉走了进去。

“嘿，你不能就这样闯进来！”

亚瑟没有理会莎拉，他环顾四周，发现周围的装饰都变得不一样了。客厅里摆放着鲜花，墙上挂着几幅风景画，玄关处放着几个相框，里面是布鲁斯和一位金发碧眼的美丽女士的合影，布鲁斯看上去神情平静，而那位金发女士看上去紧贴着布鲁斯，自信地微笑着。

亚瑟感受着布鲁斯公寓和以前简然不同的氛围，一时不知道该从哪里问起。

“她是谁？”

“如果你真的认识韦恩少爷的话，你就应该知道她是少爷的女友”，莎拉没好气地说道。

亚瑟稍稍提高了声音：“为什么你装成不认识我的样子？我们见过的！就在这里！”

莎拉犹豫了一下，又仔细观察了亚瑟的脸，突然恍然大悟道：“哦我想起来了！你是那天少爷救回家的小丑！”

“是..也不是！不只是那天，之后我住在这儿一段时间过，你会来打扫卫生，我们见过很多次了！记得吗？你和我说你家里有两个弟弟，一个母亲，还有那次派对！我给布鲁斯戒指的那次派对，你也在啊！”亚瑟急切地说道，把脑海里翻腾着过去记忆全部一股脑儿的吐露出来。

莎拉看亚瑟的样子就像看一个疯子，“呃…你在说什么？自从那次少爷救了你以后，我就从来没有见过你。还有，我从来没有弟弟，只有一个同父异母的哥哥，如果你真要知道的话。”她抬起手往空中打了个随便你怎么想的手势。“还有派对？你给了布鲁斯戒指？哈哈，如果这真的发生了我不可能不记得。”她的语气变得严肃起来，”先生，我认为你应该离开了。”

亚瑟感到大脑里嗡嗡作响，眼前发黑，不由得跌坐在沙发里，“布鲁斯在哪儿？我要见他。”

莎拉看上去想有点想发怒，但被亚瑟阴沉的脸色吓到了没有发作。

“打开电视，少爷今晚在参加一个慈善晚会，你可以看直播。”

亚瑟的头发仍然在滴水，他感到一股前所未有的恐惧，有一部分的他想立刻逃走，但他没有，只是伸手抓过遥控器，打开了电视。

电视里正好放到嘉宾走红毯的部分，布鲁斯穿着光鲜地携着相片里一出场，就被各路记者争相围堵。布鲁斯一手绅士地护着女伴，一边姿态放松地回答这种问题。天之骄子，不过如是。

亚瑟看着画面里的布鲁斯，不知道是不是他的幻觉，画面里的布鲁斯比他记忆里看上去更年轻了，他是如此意气风发，这甚至有点刺痛了亚瑟的眼睛。

而且，没有戒指。

在各种镜头切换下，亚瑟一遍一遍地确认了，没有戒指。

“你可以叫我布鲁斯”  
…

“我知道你很特别”  
…

“我可以吻你吗？”  
…

“让我帮助你”  
…

“我们应该出去约会，像其他情侣一样”  
…

“我好像已经爱上你了”  
…

“一切都会好起来”  
…

“我不知道为什么你要扮成小丑，但不管怎么说，我愿意。”

如一声惊雷，亚瑟从脑海里的跑马灯中惊醒，电视里的金发女子太正在布鲁斯耳边低语耳边低语，鲜艳的红唇几乎要贴上布鲁斯略显苍白的脸，布鲁斯听完后微微一笑，轻吻了女子艳丽的脸颊。

亚瑟无法再看下去。

他僵硬地站起身，缓缓向门外走去，最后在门口站住，回身看向莎拉。

莎拉看上去有点悲伤，但更多地是戒备。

“请你的主人在下周四，看莫瑞富兰克林的现场秀。”

莎拉似乎欲言又止，最终只是点了点头。

亚瑟垂下眼眸，黯然离开了。

门被关上的的瞬间，莎拉就支撑不住地跌倒在地，呆坐了一会儿，然后开始失声痛哭。

第十三章

当布鲁斯走进德州的一家叫快乐之家的疗养院时，里面已经提前摆放起了圣诞的装饰。这是一家高级疗养院，所有工作人员都衣着精致，举止干练，面带专业的微笑。但哪怕是这样也掩盖不了疗养院的凄清氛围，各种温馨可爱的圣诞装饰更是凸显了居住在这里的病人的孤独。

布鲁斯走到前台，说明他是来看望本杰明·斯通的。前台听到这个名字后略显诧异。

“怎么了？”

“哦抱歉，没什么。只是自从斯通医生住进来后，还从来没有人来看望过他呢。您是第一个。”

一位护士领着布鲁斯走到了斯通医生的房间，敲了敲门，没人回答。护士径直打开了门，请布鲁斯进去，对着房里的人说韦恩先生到了，然后就退了出去。

布鲁斯看到一位头发花白的老人坐在轮椅上背对着自己，面朝阳台，像是完全没有注意到他。

“斯通医生，你还记得我吗？我是布鲁斯，我们之前有通过话。”

轮椅上的老人终于转过身来，他的脸上布满了可怖的皱纹，左眼珠看上去浑浊不堪却非常灵活，在眼眶里转了转后直直地盯着布鲁斯，右眼珠却是一片灰白，像是瞎了。

“坐。”

布鲁斯坐在了医生旁边的沙发椅上，开口直言：“我想了解当年我父亲和潘妮之间到底发生了什么。”

医生从口袋里抽出一支烟，想点火却几次不成功，布鲁斯接过打火机帮他点上烟，他深深地吸了一口，仰面靠着轮椅椅背。

“两周前汤姆斯给我打了个电话，他和我说你会来找我，让我‘做好准备’。”医生脸上露出了憎恶的表情，咒骂道：“‘做好准备’，狗娘养的，他以为我还是他当年养的一条狗吗？”

布鲁斯略微皱起了眉头，但没有答话。

医生自顾自地说下去，他的声音粗粝而浑浊，牙齿几乎都掉光了，几颗留下的泛黄牙齿也已经摇摇欲坠。  
“你想要真相，我就告诉你真相。不是汤姆斯的狗屁真相，不是阿福的狗屁真相，真正的真相。”

布鲁斯面色一正，坐直了身子，身体微微向前倾。

“我和汤姆斯当年是朋友，如果你懂朋友是什么意思。一次汤姆斯找到了我，说他弄砸了。他和家里的仆人搞在了一起，把她搞大了肚子，他说他需要我的帮助。天知道他为什么要来找我，我只是精神病院里的一名心理医生。”医生停顿了一下，似乎在搜脑海深处的回忆。“但他开出的条件太诱人了，我无法拒绝。我就说你把潘妮送到我们医院来，我来帮你解决。”

他又深深地吸了一口烟。

“我们是精神病院，甚至都没有做外科手术的工具，但我仍然想出了办法，成功地把潘妮的孩子打掉了，她流了很多血，但仍然活着。”  
医生朝布鲁斯咧开了嘴角，他觉得痛快，把自己的罪恶放肆地讲出来是很可以很痛快的。

“然后我们给她洗脑，电击，一遍一遍地让她承认，她从来没有和汤姆斯在一起过，几个月后，她屈服了，至少我们以为她屈服了”  
“我们把她放了出去，她早就被韦恩家开除了，我们以为她会从此安分的过日子。没想到她竟然去领养了一个孩子，还把他当成是汤姆斯的孩子。她真的成了一个疯女人。”

布鲁斯握紧了拳头。

“年轻人，你看上去想杀死我。但如果你真的恨我的话，你应该让我活下去，对我来说活着比死亡要痛苦多了。”医生咳嗽了一会儿，从膝盖上拿出一份文档。“她疯了以后，不停地骚扰汤姆斯，求他把她和她的领养来的儿子带回韦恩家，汤姆斯当然没有理会。但没想到她虐待养子的事竟然能捅到媒体去，这一次我们名正言顺地把她关进了阿卡姆医院。”

医生把文档递给布鲁斯，布鲁斯接过，打开了文档。

“这是当年潘妮因为虐待养子暴露后，被收监在阿卡姆州立医院时的病历记录，我偷偷保留了一份。”

布鲁斯翻看起了病例，小亚瑟被绑在暖气管上，浑身淤青…病例写着脑部受重创，可能会有后遗症…被潘妮的多位男友虐待，甚至性侵...

医生只是安静地在一旁抽着烟，看着布鲁斯阴鹫的表情，他等这一天已经等了太久。

布鲁斯终于从文档中抬起头，沉默地看着他。

“潘妮再次出院后，我搬到了德州。远离了纽约的罪恶，我以为我能开始一个新的生活，但它不肯放过我。”医生吸烟的手微微颤抖，“我的两个女儿，都因为难产死了，我的妻子接受不了这个事实，自杀了。看到了吗，潘妮儿子的亡灵在报复我呐！哈哈哈....咳咳…”

医生在轮椅里扭成一团，神经质地大笑着，布鲁斯站起来俯视着这个苍老又丑陋的人，他对他已经无话可说，转身走了。

….

找不到，哪里都找不到，亚瑟把家里翻得一片狼藉，却仍然找不到一丁点儿布鲁斯曾经存在过的痕迹。钥匙，信...什么都没有，他仰面躺在客厅里凌乱的地板上，为自己这可笑的人生放声大笑。

好笑是主观的。亚瑟终于意识到了，他的笑点和别人不一样。悲伤，绝望，死亡就是他的笑点。

他已经没有什么可以再失去的了。从今天起，他要讲只属于自己的笑话。

在之后的几天，母亲和兰道尔有幸成为了他笑话的最初观众。

但这还不够，亚瑟还想给世界讲最后一个笑话。他一遍一遍地练对着莫瑞的视频练习怎么仪态自然地入场，像个正常人一样的和莫瑞打招呼。他的人生就是笑话一场，这个笑话在明天就将迎来最后的punchline。

…

哥谭的街头巷尾都在讨论地铁里小丑被杀，两位警探重伤昏迷的案子，布鲁斯一回来就看到了新闻。事情已经走得太远了。布鲁斯想，他必须要和亚瑟谈一谈。但该怎么开口呢？该怎么告诉亚瑟，他父亲就是他人生悲剧的根源？

他最终没有去第一时间去见亚瑟，只是心事重重地回到了公寓。一进门，他就敏感地感觉到家里有点太干净了，地面桌面纤尘不染，亮的反光，仿佛是要抹去什么痕迹一样。他打开灯，看见客厅里留有一张纸条，上面写着“对不起，请收看周四的莫瑞富兰克林现场秀—莎拉。”

周四，不就是今天吗？为什么莎拉会留下这样的字条，为什么她要道歉，为什么是莫瑞现场秀？

布鲁斯心里隐隐有种不好的预感，他打开了电视。电视里莫瑞秀才刚开始，莫瑞正和一个性心理医生侃侃而谈，布鲁斯看了一会儿，不明白这有什么意思。保持电视开着，他走进卧室，取出了一个星期没有查看的通讯器，上面显示罗宾给他留了好几通留言，布鲁斯点击播放。

第一通录音是在六天前，里罗宾的声音听上去很轻快：“老大，基地太闷人了，我打算对你的好朋友亚瑟做点研究..嘿嘿，有发现了我再联系你！”

第二通录音是在四天前：“嘿，我注意到有人在进出亚瑟的家里，好像在搜寻什么，你知道这件事吗？而且，呃…老大，我知道这是你的私事…但是亚瑟真的没问题吗？他昨天去了阿卡姆医院，出来看上去心情很糟糕，一路冒着暴雨走到你家，呆了一会儿就走了，又一路在暴雨里走回家，然后，我没有夸张，在家里笑了整整一晚上....我听得汗毛都立起来了，老大你真的要和这样的人在一起吗？…”

布鲁斯闭了闭眼，捏紧了通讯器，看来亚瑟也看到了那份文档。他继续听下去。  
第三通录音是在两天前，罗宾的声音听上去相当严肃：“老大，之前你让我不要插手地铁杀人案，我照做了，就像你说的，警察会做警察的事。但今天我跟着亚瑟去了医院，我看不清他对他母亲做了什么，但他出来后半小时他母亲就宣布死亡了。我无法再放任不管了，老大，亚瑟很危险。我想把亚瑟带回到基地里，至少我们可以把他看管起来…收到了请回复我。”

布鲁斯感到心倏然下坠，怵然而凉。最后一通留言是一小时前的，里面的罗宾听上去惊魂不定。  
“老大，你什么时候回来？！亚瑟在他公寓里杀人了！我看着他打扮成小丑的样子出门，以为他是要去参加今天的小丑集会，顺带一提他看上去完全像是另外一个人。但他公寓里传来了血腥味，我撞开了门，操，一个胖子浑身是血的死在了血泊里，眼睛里还插着一把剪刀！我冲出去追他，但已经有两位警探在追他了，我一直跟在他们后面，他们一起上了地铁，我没赶上。我刚看到了新闻上说地铁上有小丑被杀了，两个警探重伤昏迷，我猜这肯定也是亚瑟干的好事。老大，亚瑟必须被阻止，不管你是否同意，从现在开始我将尽全力抓捕他。”

电视里莫瑞秀还在继续：“…我会试一试的，但我不确定我妻子会同意。也许下一任吧。”

布鲁斯近乎麻木的站着，杀死了自己母亲的亚瑟，双手沾满鲜血的亚瑟，仓皇逃窜的亚瑟，小丑样貌的亚瑟，我的亚瑟....在我不在的时间里，到底发生了什么？你在哪里？你想要做什么？

电视里莫瑞：“你一定要亲眼见见下一位嘉宾，这家伙肯定需要看看医生。”

电视女声：“他性能力方面有问题吗？”

电视里莫瑞：“他好像很多方面都有问题。来，让我们再看一遍那个片段。”

电视里突然传来了亚瑟的笑声，布鲁斯心神一震，跑到了电视面前，莫瑞竟然在放亚瑟曾经在POGO俱乐部的表演片段！

片段：

“哈哈哈哈...咳咳…我小时候很讨厌上学，但我妈妈总对我说，你应该享受上学，因为总有一天你要工作谋生。”  
“不，妈妈，我以后会成为一名喜剧演员！哈哈哈..咳呵..”

“行吧”，莫瑞对着观众逗趣道，观众哄笑。

莫瑞对亚瑟的嘲讽显而易见，但布鲁斯已经无暇顾及了。亚瑟是下一位嘉宾？这就是莎拉要我看莫瑞秀的原因吗？布鲁斯想。

“你或许已经看过我下一位出场嘉宾的这段视频，在他出场前，我想说我们都对今天地铁站发生的事很痛心，但他想要这么出场，而且说实话，我认为大家都需要乐一乐。所以接下来让我们欢迎—JOKER！”

电视里五彩的帷幕拉开，亚瑟，或者说是JOKER，叼着烟慵懒的舞动着身体走出来。布鲁斯理解为什么罗宾说亚瑟看上去不一样了。亚瑟把头发染成了绿色，光滑油亮的梳在脑后，脸上画着白底红唇的小丑妆，身穿一件深红色西服。小丑的妆容让亚瑟的脸看上去妖艳而美丽，因为脸上涂满了油彩，他那琉璃般的绿色眼珠比平时更加吸引目光。电视里的亚瑟是如此优雅自信，他随手把烟丢开，然后伴着音乐转了几个圈，随后大方地对着观众微笑，随着音乐随意地扭动着身体，举手投足间风韵十足，充满了亚瑟独特地魅力，观众也十分配合地为他喝彩。

他优雅地走到莫瑞身旁和他握手，然后潇洒地走向萨利医生，给了她一个法式热吻，观众里传来了口哨声。等他落座后，他终于露出了布鲁斯所熟悉的属于亚瑟的表情，略带茫然地环顾着巨大的演播厅，看上去百感交集。

莫瑞：“哇，这真是一个炫酷地进场方式。”

亚瑟只是怔忡地盯着整个演播厅，仿佛要把这一刻永远地刻在脑海里。

一直没有得到回应的莫瑞打趣道：“嘿你还好吗？”

观众嬉笑。

亚瑟终于回过神来，缓缓地点头说：“…还好，这跟我想象的一模一样。”

观众哄笑。

莫瑞：“…这和我想象的可完全不一样。”

观众大声哄笑，给莫瑞鼓掌。

亚瑟也开心地笑了，他看上去甚至有点害羞，他正坐在莫瑞的嘉宾席上，面前那么多观众在为他鼓掌，一切都像做梦一样。

莫瑞：“可不可以给我介绍以下你的这身装扮，我们之前在台下交谈时，你说到这并不代表你的政治立场，对吗？”

亚瑟：“没错，莫瑞，我不关心政治，我只是想让大家开心大笑。”，说着还向观众搞怪地耸了耸肩。

莫瑞：“目前进度如何呀？”

观众哄笑。

亚瑟爆发出一阵诡异的笑声。他完全没有像平时那样尝试压抑自己的笑声，甚至有点向大家肆意表演的意思。

莫瑞有点尴尬的砸了咂嘴：“好了好了，我知道你是一个喜剧演员，你有写什么新笑话吗？要不要给我们讲个笑话？”

观众大声鼓掌，鼓励亚瑟讲个笑话。

亚瑟开心地笑了，问观众：“想听吗？”，观众继续鼓掌，收到鼓励的亚瑟不好意思的笑着低头，然后像是下定什么决心一般抬起头来说：“好吧”，然后从背后掏出了他的日记本，故作卖弄的看向莫瑞。

莫瑞被亚瑟逗乐了，“他还有个本子呐，一个笑话本！”

观众哄笑。亚瑟没有理会莫瑞的嘲讽，自顾装摸做样的翻阅着他的日记本。这一刻终于要来了吗？他的最后的笑话，他的喜剧人生最后的punchline。

电视机外的布鲁斯无意识地屏住了呼吸，他仿佛感应到亚瑟想要做什么了。

亚瑟的目光快速地浏览过日记本，被一句话吸引住了目光：“我只希望我的死亡比我的生命更值钱。”下面贴着一张布鲁斯的名片。

布鲁斯？

亚瑟愣住了，睫毛微微颤动。

莫瑞有点不耐烦，故意说道：“慢慢来，我们有一整晚的时间。”

观众哄笑。

亚瑟附和地扯起了嘴角，用力地眨了眨眼，努力控制自己被扰乱的心绪，翻过了这页，他改变主意了，他要讲另外一个笑话。

“好了，我找到了一个笑话”，他故作玄虚地看向观众：“Knock, knock”

莫瑞嘲笑道：“这也要照着读吗？”

观众哄笑。

亚瑟有点无措地看向他身旁嘉宾的嘲笑，认真地辩解道：“我不想说错。”

他有点委屈地看向日记本，带点赌气的味道，重新读了一遍：“Knock，knock”

莫瑞故意拉长了语调回答：“是谁啊？”

观众大笑。

亚瑟认真地读道：“我们是警察，女士，你的儿子被人酒驾撞了，他死了。”还没说完就被自己的笑话逗笑了，一边笑一边瞥向观众看观众的反应。

观众里发出一片嘘声，竟然也有夹杂着几点零星笑声。演播厅放了一个喝倒彩的音效，旁边的萨利医生生气地说：“不不不，你不能拿这开玩笑。”

莫瑞也看上去有点恼火：“这不好笑，亚瑟，这不是我们节目上该讲的笑话。”

“对，嗯，我很抱歉”，亚瑟收敛了一些，点头表示理解。

“只是你知道吗，莫瑞”，他的情绪又活泼起来了，“我这几个星期都不太好过，嘿嘿嘿…”他又被自己给逗笑了。

“自从我…”亚瑟停顿了，他停止了发笑，用一种悲切地目光注视着观众席，过了一会儿后，带着凛然的笑容继续说道：“…杀死了那三个在华尔街工作的人。”

几声惊呼从观众席传来，观众们不知道他是不是在开玩笑，莫瑞也不知道。

布鲁斯绝望地闭上了眼，再强迫自己睁开，他拿起了通讯器，拨通了罗宾。

电视里莫瑞努力地救场：“好吧，我还在等punchline。”

亚瑟决然地看向莫瑞，他豁出去了，绿色的眼珠在油彩掩盖下发射令人心颤地光芒：“没有punchline，这不是个笑话。”

终于说出口了，亚瑟感到一阵轻松，任由观众对他发出嘘声。

制片人在幕后对莫瑞比划着要切断直播，莫瑞朝他摇了摇头，这可是个千载难逢的大新闻。

他继续对亚瑟的采访：“你是认真的，对吗？你真的在地铁上杀了那三个年轻人？我们凭什么相信你？”

亚瑟用一种慵懒妖冶地方式耸了耸肩：“我已经没有什么可以再失去的东西了”，表情倏地转为失落：“没有什么事能伤害到我了”，他忽然噗嗤笑出了声：“我的人生就是一出喜剧。”

布鲁斯心想：“那么我呢？亚瑟，我对你来说难道什么也不是吗？”

莫瑞：“让我弄清楚，你认为杀了那三个人很好笑？”

亚瑟毫不掩饰的点头：“没错，而且我不想再假装它不好笑。喜剧是一种主观感受，莫瑞。大家不都这么说的吗？各位，还有你们所谓的无所不知的系统，你们判断一件事好不好笑，和你们判断判断一件事对错的方式别无二致。”

莫瑞：“好吧，我想我大概懂了，你是想发起一项运动，成为一个标志？”

亚瑟白眼都快翻到天上去了：“拜托莫瑞，我看起来像是那种会发起什么运动的小丑吗？”，他的眼里闪烁着仇恨：“我杀他们是因为他们是人渣，如今的世道，每个人都是人渣，渣到足够让人发疯，不是吗？”

莫瑞：“好吧，就因为这，你发疯了，这就是你杀那三个年轻人的理由吗？”

亚瑟随意地耸了耸肩：“也不算是，谁让他们唱歌跑调呢？”

观众愤怒地朝亚瑟发出嘘声。

亚瑟也同样愤怒地回击：“噢，大家干嘛要为这几个人渣难过？如果是我死在路边，你们会直接从我尸体上跨过去，我每天经过你们身边，你们也没人注意我，凭什么这些人渣可以，就因为汤姆斯·韦恩在电视上为这些人猫哭耗子吗？”

莫瑞：“你对汤姆斯·韦恩也有意见？”

亚瑟用力地点头：“没错！你有看过现在外面的世界有多糟糕吗，莫瑞？你是不是从不踏出演播厅半步啊？每个人都对彼此大吼大叫，都没人讲文明了！也没有人尝试着去理解他人。”亚瑟听上去都有点哽咽了。“你认为像汤姆斯·韦恩那样的人，能理解像我这样的人每天是什么感觉吗？他能理解除了他们自己以外的人的感受吗？他们不能！他们以为我们只会乖乖的坐在那，像个好孩子一样默默承受，他们以为我们不会像狼人一样发疯！”到最后，亚瑟近乎在咆哮。

布鲁斯看着电视里的亚瑟尽情地发泄着他的情绪，他能理解他，如果换一个时间换一个地点，他会很高兴亚瑟愿意和他说这些。但是为什么，亚瑟，你要通过这种方式来表达自己？为什么不事先和我说？

布鲁斯直觉一定是有哪里出问题了，但他此时还不能理解到底是哪里出了问题。  
莫瑞冷酷的打断了他：“你说完了吗？你这完全是自怨自艾，亚瑟。听起来你就是在为杀害了那三个人找借口。不是所有人，我会告诉你，不是每个人都很坏。”

亚瑟冷冷地听着莫瑞的反驳，怨恨地看着他，缓缓的说：“你就很坏，莫瑞。”

莫瑞感到莫名其妙：“我？我很坏？我怎么就很坏了？”

亚瑟说的每一个字都像是从牙关挤出来的：“放我的视频，邀请我上你的节目，你只是想当众取笑我而已。你跟他们都一个样！”

莫瑞立刻反驳道：“你对我一无所知，看看你的所作所为带来了什么后果，你引发了骚动，外面都在暴乱，两个警察生命危在旦夕而你却在笑，你还在笑，今天有人因为你被杀了，就因为你的所作所为。”

亚瑟眼里含有泪水，却自豪地笑着点着头：”没错，你还想听另一个笑话吗，莫瑞？”

他的声音越来越大：“当你惹毛了一个被社会抛弃的活的连垃圾都不如的精神病患者，你会得到什么？！”

莫瑞完全不想理他，对制片人说让他报警。

亚瑟眼圈发红，嘶吼道：“我来告诉你会得到什么！YOU GET WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE!”

说着掏出了枪，一枪崩了莫瑞的脑门。

演播厅里顿时尖叫声四起，人群作鸟兽散。亚瑟无法自已地抖着脚，看着莫瑞倒在椅子上的尸体，笑得释然。一切都结束了，他讲出了今晚的punchline。

亚瑟被自己的punchline逗得咯咯笑，他站起来又给莫瑞补了一枪，然后在人群中尖叫中一路蹦跳着来到摄像机前，像他以前幻想过得无数次那样，对着观众说出“晚安，大家要永远记着，这就是—”

电视突然切换成一个静止图片，电视外布鲁斯的沙发上已经没有了人影。

第十四章（上）

蝙蝠侠在高谭市夜晚的烈烈寒风中飞速的滑翔着。

他脚下的哥谭浓烟滚滚，到处都是戴面具的小丑在暴动。他们像无智的野兽一样喊叫着，暴烈地破坏一切他们看得到的东西。

罗宾正通过耳机向他实时报告亚瑟所在的位置，他早在之前收到布鲁斯的电话时就开车赶往莫瑞的演播厅，此时他告诉布鲁斯，亚瑟已经被警方带走，正沿着包厘街被带往高谭警察局。

布鲁斯来到包厘街时，注意到小丑们都在往一个地方聚集。跟随着人群，布鲁斯滑翔到包厘街一个教堂的屋顶上，他的黑色披风让他很好的隐匿在了教堂楼顶尖顶钟楼的阴影里。地上刚刚发生了一场车祸，一辆大卡车把一辆小轿车撞得七零八落，在浓烟退尽后，布鲁斯惊骇的发现被撞的是一辆警车。

他的心一瞬间就被恐惧抓住了，亚瑟会在车里面吗？

布鲁斯看见从大卡车上的驾驶座中走出来一个小丑，他和另外两个小丑走向警车的后座，小心翼翼地把不省人事的亚瑟从车窗里抱出来，亚瑟红色西服下的瘦削身躯无力地垂挂在三人之间，三个小丑把亚瑟轻轻地放在了警车车前盖上，然后像敬畏神明一样缓缓地退开了。

布鲁斯不假思索地想冲下去把亚瑟带走，但耳机里突然传来罗宾的声音：“老大，请别告诉我你真的打算救走亚瑟。”  
布鲁斯愣住了。耳机那边的罗宾感受到了布鲁斯的沉默，说道：“…操，蝙蝠侠救JOKER，这是什么讽刺新闻！这完全违背了我们一直以来奋斗的宗旨！…拜托，你说过的，让警察做警察的事，远离这件事…”

布鲁斯没有心思听下去了，车上的亚瑟突然咳出了一口血，开始缓缓地清醒了过来。

亚瑟周围聚集的小丑沸腾了，他们大喊着“JOKER”，挥舞着双手鼓励亚瑟站起来，当亚瑟挣扎着爬起来后，他们用力地鼓掌尖叫，在空中挥舞着拳头，为他们的‘神’呐喊助威。

亚瑟懵懂地环顾四周，在汽油的硝烟中，不可置信地看见人们在欢呼，为了他，这不是幻觉。

车顶盖成了独属于他的舞台，台下潮水般观众都在期待着他，爱他，亚瑟受宠若惊，他真想回应他们。

于是他开始舞蹈，优雅地扬起左手，抬起脸仰望着黑不见底的天空，顿了一会儿，跳着小碎步利落地一转身，然后仿佛突然想到了什么，失落地垂下了手，而后用手指触碰了一下他被血染红的嘴唇，他知道他该做什么了。

他把双手伸进自己嘴里，把血往自己脸颊两边抹开，给自己画了一个大大的笑脸，他要让所有人都看到他有多么开心，尽管他眼里仍然饱含泪水。他再次转过身，曾经的痛苦都已经过去，他此刻双手张开迎接着人群们的欢呼，他是JOKER。

布鲁斯在亚瑟开始跳舞的一瞬间心脏就感到一阵剧烈的疼痛。亚瑟看上去终于自由了，布鲁斯内心深处的一部分不由自主的为他感到高兴。但是脚下的哥谭在也因为亚瑟的所作所为在燃烧，一个人的自由真的必须要由一个城市的崩溃来换吗？

远处传来刺耳的警笛声，几十辆警车陆续往这边赶来。如果要救走亚瑟，此时是最佳时机。

但亚瑟看上去是如此的快乐，布鲁斯一时只是静静地站在楼顶，凝视着亚瑟享受他人生中的高光时刻。

“砰！”

聚集着的小丑楞了一秒，注视着亚瑟胸口的血洞，而后他们愤怒了，嘶吼着冲向警察，开枪的警察顿时被淹没在了愤怒的小丑中。

在枪声响起的一瞬间布鲁斯就冲了下去，抱起了亚瑟因中弹而滑落的身体，在一片混乱中将亚瑟带离了这里。

亚瑟在身体滑落时都没有意识到发生了什么，他只听到一声枪声，然后小丑们突然全都怒吼着向他身后跑去，他的胸口像是在燃烧，低头一看，鲜血正源源不断从西服内部渗出来。他不在意地一笑，双腿却再也无法支撑自己的身体，一时间天旋地转。

预期中的碰撞并没有发生，一个黑影突然从远方的极速地飞至眼前，将他抱起，然后曲腿一蹬，带着他划入了高谭浓浓的夜色中。

亚瑟半眯着眼，失血让他眩晕，但他仍然清楚地看清了眼前人的蝙蝠面具，黑色披风… 哈哈，自己已经重要到需要都市传说蝙蝠侠亲自出手了吗？亚瑟想笑，却被自己的血呛住了，不住地咳血。

亚瑟感到自己被抱得更紧了一些，蝙蝠侠抓过他的一只手捂住自己胸口的伤口。亚瑟想，不愧是蝙蝠侠，对罪犯都这么善良。他的头倚靠在蝙蝠侠肩膀上，渐渐平缓了呼吸，却突然开始闻到了一股他所熟悉的味道… 布鲁斯身上的薄荷香味。

他用力地眨了眨眼，想保持头脑的清醒。他的一只手被蝙蝠侠牢牢摁住在胸口伤处无法动弹，但他已经感觉不到疼痛了。他抬起另一只手，伸手去拽蝙蝠侠的面具。

布鲁斯的双手都被占用，无法阻止亚瑟，何况现在已经没有任何隐瞒的意义了，所以他只是咬紧下颌，仍由亚瑟摘下了他的面具。

面具下布鲁斯的头发在风中散乱的飞舞着，正神色复杂地凝视着自己，亚瑟睁大了双眼，一瞬间停止了呼吸。

“竟然能够在死前再看见你的脸，我的死的确比我的生活更有意义（My death indeed makes more cents than my life)。”亚瑟心想。他感到视线越来越模糊了，也已经不在乎这到底是是不是幻觉，只是贪婪地盯着布鲁斯，直到眼前一片黑暗。

布鲁斯看到亚瑟带着笑容缓缓地垂下头去，低声咒骂一声，死死地捂住亚瑟的伤口，尽全力向公司飞奔而去。

于此同时，汤姆斯参加慈善晚会的的大楼早已被小丑们占据，所有安保都在应付楼里面的小丑，汤姆斯乘乱孤身一人从后门溜出来，走到旁边的一条后巷里，急切地拨通了阿福的电话，完全没有注意到身后跟随着的小丑。

“嘿韦恩！”

汤姆斯仓皇的转过身，看到一个带小丑面具的男人正拿着枪对着自己，电话那头阿福刚接起了电话：“老爷？”

“不..老兄，拜托”汤姆斯颤抖着恳求对方放过自己，但对方完全不想听他说话，恶狠狠地说：“YOU GET WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE!”模仿着电视里的JOKER，一枪崩了汤姆斯的脑门。

“老爷？老爷？！”阿福的声音继续从汤姆斯的手捏着的电话里传来，带小丑面具的男人走上去一脚踩烂了电话，扬长而去。

………

蝙蝠侠基地中，罗宾正一肚子火地带着卢克医生等待着布鲁斯，布鲁斯和他说带卢克到基地时他真想大喊“他妈的不可能！”但布鲁斯严肃地语气最终还是让他屈服了，布鲁斯和他说：“我有些问题必须要和亚瑟调查清楚。”罗宾想，最好是真的调查，如果是调查你到底有没有爱过我这种问题的话他是会杀人的。

“卢克，你知道你要救的人是谁吗？”

“不知道，我也不关心，只要钱给到位就行。”卢克翘着二郎腿，推了推金丝眼镜冷淡的回答道。

“哼！真是讨厌的家伙—老大！”

布鲁斯从楼顶直达基地的秘密电梯里风风火火的走出来，怀里抱着已经不省人事的亚瑟，他直接往手术室大步走去，卢克罗宾赶忙跟上。

鲁斯小心翼翼地把亚瑟放在手术台上，同时快速地对卢克说道：“他胸口中枪，我听了一下应该没伤到肺，剩下的就交给你了，卢克，拜托，他对我来说很重要。”  
卢克听后点了点头没再多说话，立刻投入到了抢救中，同时示意布鲁斯和罗宾离开。

布鲁斯松了口气，最后看了一眼亚瑟，然后和罗宾一起退出了手术室。

布鲁斯一出去就往直通楼顶的电梯走，一边叮嘱罗宾：“等亚瑟醒来后，给他所有想要的，但是不能让他和外界通讯，也不要让他离开基地，知道了吗?”

“什么？你要去哪里？”

“我要去阻止小丑们的暴动，你没看到吗？外面都疯了。”

“哦，你是说你要去阻止JOKER导致的小丑们的暴动？”罗宾不由得怪声怪气地讽刺道。

布鲁斯叹了口气，他现在没有功夫和罗宾辩论这个。他重新带回了蝙蝠侠面具，认真地看着罗宾：“我必须要调查清楚一些事情，在这之前只是—看好他，好吗？为了我。”

罗宾也盯着布鲁斯，一会儿后终于败下阵来，不太情愿地点头同意了。

布鲁斯终于放心地走进电梯，电梯门合上的一瞬间他听到罗宾对他喊注意安全，他笑了，外面火光冲天，但他也准备好大干一场了。

…

高谭的黎明依旧如约而至，硝烟散尽，初升的太阳照耀着满地狼藉。

布鲁斯筋疲力尽的回到了基地。他和警察连夜抓捕四处捣乱的小丑，他们不可能逮捕所有人，大部分的小丑们在他和警察的镇压下四散而去。在小丑们得到控制后，警察们把目标转向了他，毕竟他是在众目睽睽之下把JOER带走的人。终于甩掉警察们回到基地时，太阳已经升的很高了。

罗宾在沙发上打盹，听到布鲁斯的脚步声后从沙发上一跃而起，紧张地上下打量着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯不得不举起双手安抚道：“我没事，小丑们还伤不到我。亚瑟怎么样了？”

罗宾松了一口气，答道：“手术结束了，子弹并没有伤到心肺，已经被取出来了。现在他还被注射了安眠药物，还在昏睡。”

布鲁斯点了点头，总算安心了。他泄力地斜躺在沙发上，一手支撑着自己的脑袋，仿佛在沉思，又仿佛在沉睡。

罗宾坐到布鲁斯旁边，小心翼翼地问道：“老大，你打算拿亚瑟怎么办？他不能永远呆在这儿吧？”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，没有答话。

电话铃在这时突然响起。是蓝色的那只，意味着那是布鲁斯的私人电话。

布鲁斯睁开了疲惫的双眼，从沙发上起身接起了电话。

罗宾看到布鲁斯拿着听筒，只是偶尔用最简单的单音节回复，然后在一阵长久的静默后，低声说：“知道了，我现在马上就回来。”挂下了电话，布鲁斯仍然站在原地，像一个沉默地雕塑。

罗宾有点紧张：“老，老大？”

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，黑色的双眼布满了血丝，闪烁着痛苦的光芒。声音却带着不容置喙的坚定：“罗宾，我需要你在接下来的一个月守在基地里看好亚瑟。不能让他和外界通讯，不能让他离开基地，但除此以外可以满足他的所有需求。”

“发生什么事了？”

布鲁斯闭了闭酸涩的双眼，低声说：“我必须要离开一段时间….去处理我父亲的后事。”

第十四章（下）

亚瑟渐渐地从病床上清醒过来，房间里只有角落有一盏荧蓝的小灯，他的手上挂着点滴，周围充满了复杂的医疗仪器，其中一个显示着他的心电图。

亚瑟睁开眼后发了一会呆，然后缓缓地伸出手把点滴架拨倒，金属架和大理石地板碰撞发出了嘈杂刺耳的声音，他静静地等待着。

罗宾在外面听到声音后急匆匆地冲进来，满脸问号。

“怎么了怎么了？？”

亚瑟躺在病床上，手还耷拉在床外，朝罗宾露出了一个夸张的笑容：“Hi.”

“到底发生了什么？？”罗宾看着倒在地上的支架，，亚瑟的手背因为针头的暴力拽出留下了一条细长的血迹。

亚瑟却不着急回答，他抬眼望着天花板，过了一会儿后懒洋洋地问：“我这是在哪儿？”

罗宾不知道亚瑟是否已经知道了蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯，犹豫了一下，只是说：“蝙蝠侠带你到这里接受治疗，你受伤了。”

亚瑟听到蝙蝠侠嗤笑了一下，牵扯到了伤口，脸又皱了起来，看上去又哭又笑有点滑稽。

罗宾大概猜到了是亚瑟故意把支架弄倒的，一边扶起支架，一边没好气地说：“你知道你可以按床边的那个按钮，上面写着’有事请按这里’的那个？”

亚瑟完全没在意罗宾说的话，继续对着空白的天花板微笑，声音滑腻地像一条蛇：“他可真是个好人，他现在在哪儿？”

“他在忙，忙着处理你留下的烂摊子。”罗宾冷冷地说，在心里叹了一口气。他立志要和布鲁斯一起惩治罪犯，但没想到现在却要当目前高谭头号犯罪分子的保姆。

亚瑟尝试从病床上起身，但失败了，只好故意可怜巴巴地盯着罗宾，问：“我什么时候可以走？”

“走？你想走哪儿？外面到处是警察在找你，不想被抓的话就乖乖在这儿呆着。”

“好吧…”亚瑟拉长了音调说，没有继续说话了。

罗宾和他也没有话讲，只是撂下了一句话：“我叫罗宾，有什么需要和我说，下次再这样小心我揍你。”然后就离开了。

接下来的日子对罗宾来说不可谓不辛苦。亚瑟完全不配合治疗，不怎么吃饭，还总是乱跑，他会缩在被子里用无辜的眼神看着罗宾说他需要香烟才愿意吃饭，在拿到香烟后却转眼间躲没影了，等罗宾终于在一个角落嘎达找到光脚坐在地上吸烟的亚瑟，他也完全没有不好意思，还很开心的向他挥手。罗宾又不能真的揍和这个胸口上还有一个洞的瘦弱男人，每次只是气的跳脚，然后连拖带拉地把亚瑟拽回房间。

罗宾在一次说漏了嘴说蝙蝠侠让他对亚瑟予取予求，从此亚瑟便各种指使罗宾买各种莫名其妙的东西，从黄色杂志到音乐磁带，甚至还有女士内衣，罗宾满脸通红地到商场把内衣买回来，颤颤的把它递给亚瑟时，亚瑟笑得前仆后仰连伤口都裂开了。罗宾气得脸涨的通红，好几天都没有理亚瑟。

除了卢克医生的偶尔到访，基地里始终都只有罗宾和亚瑟两个人。罗宾讨厌亚瑟，但他呆着无聊了也只能和亚瑟讲话。

“喂，你做了这些事，不怕你的朋，朋友伤心吗？”

“朋友？”亚瑟抱膝坐在床上，好笑地看着他。

“我从地铁案就关注你了，知道布鲁斯·韦恩是你的...朋友”，罗宾感到脸上有点热，自己像是在背着布鲁斯打探他的隐私一样，但他忍不住好奇。

亚瑟脸上一滞，但转瞬又无所谓的扬了扬眉毛，吸了口烟然后惬意的向天花板缓缓吐烟，他的头开始隐隐作痛。

看着沉默不语的亚瑟，罗宾突然意识到他还不知道汤姆斯被杀的事。他应该知道，他的所作所为到底造成了什么样的后果。

“喂，要不要看电视？”

罗宾隔了几天就买一个电视，他在吭哧吭哧装电视的时候，亚瑟正在给自己脸上画小丑妆，颜料是罗宾前几天给他买的。

等电视终于装好后，罗宾累趴在了沙发上，亚瑟拿过遥控器打开了电视。

电视里正在播放一则新闻，人们在讨论JOKER，讨论蝙蝠侠。那天蝙蝠侠夺走了JOKER，同时帮助警察维持治安，制止了很多小丑捣乱。人们各种猜测蝙蝠侠的目的。有人说蝙蝠侠是抓走JOKER为民除害，有人说蝙蝠侠这样是凌驾于法律之上，他们需要制裁JOKER，但也需要制裁蝙蝠侠。

罗宾听到亚瑟呵呵地笑着。

切换

韦恩企业的发言人正在回答各种记者的提问。

“汤姆斯·韦恩死后，他的独子布鲁斯会接管他父亲的企业吗？”  
“考虑到汤姆斯是被小丑杀死的，布鲁斯个人对JOKER的态度是什么？”  
“蝙蝠侠带走了JOKER，布鲁斯打算追查下去吗？”  
“小丑们每周都会在韦恩集团总部的楼下示威，你们打算怎么平息小丑们的怒火？”  
…

发言人脸上有着难以掩盖的疲倦和冷漠，她官方地回复着此时对布鲁斯和家人来说是一个悲伤的时刻，希望记者能给布鲁斯和他的家人一点空间。追查JOKER是警察的义务，布鲁斯只是一个普通公民，他会时刻关注，但不会介入警方的调查。

罗宾趴在沙发上，用眼角瞄见亚瑟一手举着烟，面无表情地看着电视，颜料下的眼睛偶尔泛有一丝水光。

切换

小丑在各处游行，很多小丑聚集在韦恩集团总部楼下示威，叫嚣着汤姆斯死后，下一个就是布鲁斯。  
镜头切换到了总部入口，布鲁斯在保镖的簇拥下走进公司，这并不容易，保镖们几乎快拦不住疯狂冲上来的记者。镜头拉近到布鲁斯，他侧过身子不着痕迹地躲开了一位记者怼上来的话筒，伸手扶了扶墨镜，然后快速地进入了公司。

镜头里布鲁斯的右手上有一枚素色戒指。

“咚”，亚瑟直愣愣的从沙发里摔到地上，紧紧地捂着自己的头，痛苦的呻吟着。他感到头要爆炸了。

“喂！…你没事吧？”罗宾紧张地靠近他，亚瑟瘦弱的身躯在他的手掌下颤抖着。

“让我见他…”亚瑟虚弱的声音从他的抱成一团的双臂间传来。

“谁？你要见谁？”

亚瑟仍然紧闭着双眼，从牙缝里挤出话来：“蝙蝠侠…布鲁斯。”

第十五章

韦恩集团发言人凯丽在应付完所有的记者提问后，得知布鲁斯已经回到了公司，直接冲进了他的办公室。布鲁斯正从一个下属说话，看见她突然出现略显诧异，但依旧温和地打了声招呼。

凯丽只是抿紧了嘴，示意另一位下属离开，她要单独和布鲁斯讲话。布鲁斯点头示意下属先出去。

“怎么了凯丽，记者们让你难过了？”

“我和我的团队，不分昼夜的为你和你的家族回答各种媒体的提问，写各种新闻稿-”凯丽开始大声抱怨，”但这没什么，你们付钱，我们工作，这是应该的。但是你能不能把那个该死的戒指摘掉？！我不管你是情圣还是什么，你知道我们花了多少钱和精力才打压下媒体，才让他们不报道你和亚瑟之间的关系吗？”她的声音越来越尖锐，横眉竖目地盯着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯笑着抬起双手往下按了按表示对凯丽的安抚：“是谁拜托你们打压媒体的？”

凯丽翻了个白眼：“拜托，别装成你不知道的样子，阿福不可能没和你说。”

“阿福？他不是在那天后就中风住院了吗？”

“他永远都是在为韦恩家族考虑的，中风可拦不住他。”凯丽意识到布鲁斯好像真的不知道这件事，语气有点犹豫：“他真的没和你说吗？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，他从办公桌后走出来，把手轻放在凯丽肩膀上，一边牵着她往门口走一边柔声说：“我知道这段时间大家都很辛苦，尤其是你。这样，今晚你和你的团队应该好好地放松一下，吃饭娱乐全都报销，好吗？…”

凯丽看着面前英俊男人的迷人笑脸，平时引以为傲的伶俐口舌顿时有点打结，只是下意识地点了点头。直到走出门外一段距离才回过神来，冲回来对着里面的布鲁斯生气地吼道：“一事归一事，你再不摘掉戒指，我就辞职！”

看着凯丽气冲冲离开的背影，布鲁斯轻轻地叹了一口气，他现在还有更重要的事要做。他拿起电话请刚才离开的那位下属回来。

在布鲁斯的嘱意下这两周下属一直在调查莎拉。布鲁斯从一开始就感到有什么事情不对劲。亚瑟为什么会在莫瑞秀上孤注一掷？莎拉为什么会提前预告他？她为什么要道歉? 而且自从莎拉留下那张纸条后，她就人间蒸发了。

布鲁斯并没有滥用自己的财富去调查别人的习惯，但在有必要的时候他不会拒绝这么做。

下属进来后向他报告了他这两周的发现。莎拉一家在XX日就突然从以前的地址搬走了，他一路追踪他们发现他们准备离开高谭，并且在她们的谈话中可以发现他们收到了一大笔钱，可以支持他们一家人未来衣食无忧。他调查了他们的银行账户，钱是从一个未知的瑞典账户转来的。他的线人继续追踪着他们，他先回来向布鲁斯汇报。

“那个瑞典账户号码是什么？”

下属念出了号码，布鲁斯听完后没有什么反应，只是让下属先继续追踪。

等下属离开后，布鲁斯深呼一口气，握紧了拳头。那个账号是属于阿福的。

阿福让他去德州找医生...然后给了莎拉一大笔钱…莎拉让他看莫瑞秀...说她很抱歉… XX日… 罗宾的留言也是在XX日：  
“ … 我注意到有人在进出亚瑟的家里，好像在搜寻什么…他昨天去了阿卡姆医院，出来看上去心情很糟糕，一路冒着暴雨走到你家，呆了一会儿就走了，又一路在暴雨里走回家…”

有什么事呼之欲出，当夜布鲁斯直接驱车来到莎拉的住所。

莎拉开门看到布鲁斯的一瞬间吓得脸色全无：“韦，韦恩少爷…”

“莎拉，我知道阿福给了你一大笔钱，告诉我，他让你做了什么。”布鲁斯直截了当的说道。

莎拉不说话，眼角不住地往门外撇。

布鲁斯冰冷的声音传来：“你知道我是谁，我能做什么。阿福给你的钱我可以立刻收回，并且我不介意用其他方法从你口中得到真相。或者你可以选择现在就告诉我，然后带着你的钱离开高谭。”

莎拉绝望了，她哆哆嗦嗦地告诉布鲁斯阿福让她那天假装不认识亚瑟，把他家改装成他有女友的假象，给亚瑟放他三年前在慈善晚会上的影片...

“他浑身湿透了...让我告诉你…去看莫瑞秀…但我发誓，我真的不知道他计划做什么！我看到的时候也吓坏了…”。莎拉说着捂着脸哭了起来。

布鲁斯感到愤怒。但他该指责谁呢？是躺在病床上的阿福，还是瘫坐在地上哭泣的莎拉，又或者是他父亲的亡灵？

他只是思念亚瑟。

罗宾不让亚瑟见布鲁斯，他知道布鲁斯现在够忙的了，见亚瑟对他来说没有任何好处。

如果说之前的亚瑟只是顽劣，现在的亚瑟可以说是暴虐。

他不愿意接受任何治疗，把所有医疗仪器都砸地一团糟。每次罗宾给他送餐，只会在一小时后发现餐盘食物打落一地。如果罗宾把亚瑟关起来，他就会用头一直撞门，直到罗宾忍无可忍把他绑在床上，让医生给他注射安定药物和营养液。

不久前罗宾出去了一会儿，回来后发现基地里竟然着了火。而亚瑟嘴里叼着烟，一手还在往火里扔酒瓶子。他怒冲冲地把亚瑟推到一边，开始灭火。还好基地本来就空旷没有多少东西可以燃烧，不多久他就把火灭了。基地的火灭了，他心里的火却更旺了，他一把揪起被推在地上的亚瑟，愤怒的骂他是疯子，亚瑟只是面无表情地看着他，挑衅地把烟吹到他脸上。他终于忍不住揍了亚瑟。

被揍后的亚瑟依旧没有学乖，今天他躲在病床的角落里，只要有任何人进来他朝门就扔东西。布鲁斯就是在这时走进了基地。

他看到基地比一个多月前要凌乱许多，如果不是罗宾在这，他会以为这儿也被小丑破坏过。罗宾看到他就像看到了救世主，指了指病房然后用手指了指脑袋做了个夸张地表情，然后脚底抹油溜了。

布鲁斯一开门亚瑟就头也不回地扔过来一个叉子，布鲁斯随手接住，开口说是我。

亚瑟愣住了，他呆呆地看着布鲁斯走过来，蹲在自己面前，然后把自己从地上抱起来放到床上，说不出一句话。

布鲁斯眉头紧锁，亚瑟看上去比一个月前还要消瘦，手脚处有被绳索绑过的淤痕，脸上还有几块明显地淤青，难怪罗宾要跑得那么快。

他轻轻地把亚瑟放在床上，离开时忍不住用手摸了摸亚瑟脸上的乌青，亚瑟像小动物一样把他的脸往他手里蹭了蹭，眼睛却一刻也不愿意离开布鲁斯，仿佛生怕一眨眼，布鲁斯就会消失不见。

布鲁斯叹了口气，先查看了亚瑟胸口的枪伤，发现伤口愈合地还不错后松了口气，接着直接坐到床上，把亚瑟搂在怀里。

他开始缓缓地叙述，低沉的声音在空白的病床里回荡。

“…….在我父亲对潘妮做下这些事后，她疯了，然后领养了你，认为你是汤姆斯的儿子。后来的事我想你已经在医院里档案看到了。亚瑟…不要哭，我在这儿。”  
怀里的亚瑟浑身颤抖，明明是在笑，却又同时涕泗横流，他用手捂着嘴，不知道是在为潘妮而哭，还是为自己而哭。

布鲁斯心如刀绞，却无能为力。事实是如此丑恶而残忍，但他仍然希望他能知道真相。

他又继续述说了莎拉是如何受阿福指引去欺骗亚瑟的：“…..那是三年前的视频，亚瑟。那不是真的。”

亚瑟此刻已经平静下来了，他只是静静地听着。

布鲁斯继续说下去，话语就像泉水一样喷涌出来，他说自母亲去世后他就憎恶罪犯（亚瑟听到憎恶两字瑟缩了一下），长大便以蝙蝠侠之名于夜晚中打击罪犯，直到遇见了亚瑟。

布鲁斯终于说完了，房间里顿时一片寂静。

“我很抱歉…”亚瑟的声音异常干涩，“对你父亲的事。”

布鲁斯闭上了眼。

“也许我可以和小丑们说…让他们不要伤害你—”

“小丑们就像一团火，你只是一个导火索，火起后就算是你也没有办法阻止他们。何况，我并不担心他们。”

布鲁斯的声音严肃而有距离感，亚瑟感到紧张，喉咙发痒，他又想笑了。

布鲁斯坐起身，面对面的直视着亚瑟略带防备的眼睛，说道：“很多人因你而死。高谭现在混乱一片，这是你希望看到的吗？”

亚瑟终于忍不住笑出声,眼里闪烁着水光。他厌倦了对布鲁斯说谎，是的，他喜欢看到高谭为他燃烧。

“为什么？”

亚瑟像是听到一个好笑的笑话一样仰头大笑，眼泪从眼角流入发丝中。没了布鲁斯的体温，他感觉好冷，不自觉地凑上前去寻求一点温暖。

“你不觉得那很美吗？”

布鲁斯用手按住亚瑟的肩膀把他推开，侧过头不忍直视那双受伤的绿色眼睛：“我会安排你去我祖母在瑞典的疗养院，你不能再呆在美国了。那里…很好，你会接受最好的治疗，但不能离开。”

“你要把我当疯子一样关起来吗？”

“我想帮你，亚瑟。但我不知道该怎么做。告诉我，我到底怎样才能帮你？”

“我要你爱我！”亚瑟突然爆发，把布鲁斯按倒在床上，不管不顾地亲吻着他的嘴唇。布鲁斯感受到脸上有灼热的液体滴落，叹了口气，圈住了亚瑟的背加深了这个吻。一吻过后，亚瑟把头埋在布鲁斯肩头，急促地喘息着。

怀里的人是如此的脆弱，如果不是亲眼所见，布鲁斯无法相信这样的一个人能有那么大的破坏力。但他确实很危险，布鲁斯无法再自欺欺人地放任亚瑟不管。

他坐起身，把手上的戒指取下来放在亚瑟的手心里，最后一次亲吻了亚瑟的嘴唇：““我爱你….亚瑟，但我不能和你在一起了。”说完转身离开，不忘给病房上锁。

亚瑟攥紧了手中的戒指放在胸口，望着布鲁斯的背影笑着流泪。

第十六章

自那以后布鲁斯再没有在基地里出现过，他只和罗宾用电话交谈，计划在两周内就要把亚瑟送走。

亚瑟又恢复了之前的懒散样，他缠着罗宾，要他把潘妮的梳妆盒带给他。罗宾本不想理他，亚瑟放低了声音说他想带一件潘妮的遗物去瑞典。罗宾忍不住问潘妮不就是你杀死的吗，现在又要她遗物做什么？亚瑟只是低头不语，神情可怜。罗宾翻了翻白眼，最终还是潜入亚瑟家，把梳妆盒带给了他。

亚瑟接过梳妆盒时对罗宾笑的开心：“这会对我很有用的。”

当夜，罗宾在基地吃过饭后，莫名一股困意袭来，不一会儿就在沙发上昏睡过去了。

亚瑟用眼角瞄了一眼已经不省人事的罗宾，继续给自己化小丑妆。他早已从潘妮的梳妆盒里暗格里取出了几片安眠药，碾成粉放进了罗宾喝的水里。罗宾不到明早是醒不过来了。

化妆毕，亚瑟对着镜子露出一个愉快地笑容，他穿回了那件酒红色西服，轻推开基地的门，潇洒地走进了茫茫的夜色中。

罗宾是在第二天中午昏昏沉沉醒来的，他看见了亚瑟随手扔在地上的梳妆盒和暗格里面的药片，茫然地扫视了一圈空荡荡的基地，结合自己现在头疼欲裂的脑瓜，总结成一句在基地里回荡不绝的：“FFFFFFF**K！….”

骂完后还得垂头丧气地给布鲁斯打电话。

从此他们每晚都会去寻找亚瑟的踪迹，但是一无所获，亚瑟就像是鱼入大海一样了无踪迹。更令人担心的是，小丑们的行为自亚瑟消失以后也开始变得不同寻常。本来杂乱无章的暴徒仿佛突然有了秩序，在某一日后突然寂静无声，不再游行，不再暴乱，什么都没有，只是死一般的寂静，仿佛蛰居深海的怪兽，睁着狭长的眼睛注视着高谭，等待着合适的时机发出致命一击。

事情终于在今晚出现了转机，带着面具的小丑们突然占领了国家歌剧院，警察们将国家歌剧院包围了，却始终无法突破。警察向里面的小丑喊话，问他们想要什么。得到的回答是“闭嘴，JOKER的表演就要开始了！”

各路媒体，围观的群众更是将歌剧院包围的水泄不通。

罗宾得到这个情报后，立刻转告了布鲁斯，两人当即一起动身前往歌剧院。

小丑们控制了歌剧院里的直播室，直播信号源源不断的从歌剧院发往高谭上空，任何一台电视上都能看到歌剧院内部的情况。原本富丽堂皇的观众席里挤满了穿着潦倒的小丑，仿佛全高谭的小丑都聚集到这里。他们高举“杀死富人”“杀死韦恩”的牌子，对着空旷的舞台喊着“JOKER!JOKER!”

伴随着剧烈的鼓点声，JOKER从后面的帷幕中出场亮相，还是深红色西服和小丑装扮，墨绿色的头发整齐的梳在脑后。JOKER出场后微笑的向他们张开手，小丑集体沸腾。

JOKER在小丑们平静下来后说：“我们为这一天已经等了太久了，他们已经践踏我们太久了，我们是不是该让他们付出一点代价？”

小丑大声回应是啊是啊。

比起小丑们的群情激愤，JOKER的声音可以说是温柔了：“谁应该为此付出代价？”

“该死的有钱人！！布鲁斯韦恩！！！”

“布鲁斯韦恩？”JOKER听上去有点惊讶，“他该死吗？”

“该死！！杀死韦恩！！”

JOKER笑的更开心了：“大家都想布鲁斯·韦恩死吗？”

小丑齐声大喊，”没错！韦恩去死！”

JOKER满意的笑了，说好。然后戏剧性地托腮沉思了一会儿，像是终于下了什么决定似的点了点头。观众席里的小丑安静地注视着他，他们期待着JOKER接下来的话语。只看到JOKER小跳着走到一个直播镜头跟前，特意向左右看了看，对这次终于没人来打断他了非常开心，然后转回头来，对着镜头露出了一个纯真的笑容：“THIS IS MY LAST GIFT FOR YOU. THREE, TWO, ONE ——”

轰！

巨大的爆炸声伴着火光和浓烟瞬间充满了镜头，就连站在歌剧院外还在和警察拉扯的小丑也被巨大的冲击波震到了几米开外，整个歌剧院瞬间陷入熊熊烈火中，空气中充满了浓重的汽油味。

围观的人们四处尖叫逃散，媒体们抓紧机会进行现场直播，火光点亮了高谭的夜晚。大火烧了整整一夜，直到第二天晨光微熹时才终于被扑灭。

之后警察在清点尸体时候发现了几百具小丑尸体，但没有一具与亚瑟的DNA吻合。

又是一次媒体们的狂欢，他们乐此不疲地猜测JOKER的动机，对JOKER，蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯韦恩这三者作出种种匪夷所思的猜测联想，但这都是后话。

我们只知道，自那以后半年来，再也没有人在高谭带小丑面具了。JOKER这个短暂存在过的都市奇闻，也随着夏日的到来渐渐消散在风中。

韦恩集团的发言人在最近发布了记者招待会，正式宣布布鲁斯韦恩不会接手他父亲的企业。

“.....当然韦恩先生仍然是韦恩集团的最大股东之一，他将永远是我们韦恩集团的一份子。并且根据他本人的意愿，他的股东收入将由韦恩集团代管，以用来成立一家社会基金，专门负责资助精神病人与低收入团体。韦恩先生本人自此以后也将移居海外，不再负责韦恩集团的具体商业业务.....”

不知为何，自歌剧院事件后，蝙蝠侠也沉寂了近半年，然后在某一天突然若无其事地再次在高谭的夜晚出现，

尘埃落定，高谭仍然是那个高谭，曾经的浓墨重彩仿佛从来不曾存在过。

只是在世界的另一端，一个瑞典的一个乡村里，突然出现了两个年轻人，其中一个黑发的男子面容英俊，拥有一双深沉的墨色眼睛。一个茶色头发的中年男子，却经常露出孩子一样不知所措的表情，大部分时候出现都是被黑发男子牵着。

乡民淳朴，觉得这个常年没有外人来的村子突然出现两个说着美式英语的年轻人总归是一件新鲜事。

他们也有许多好奇，比如说为什么黑发男子带着婚戒，却从不见他的妻子，还有为什么茶发男子几乎不和人说话，却喜欢一个人咯咯笑；

但这两个年轻人总归是在这儿住下了，住在森林和湖交界处的那个不大不小的屋子里。

以后总是会有机会问他们的。

完


End file.
